Galbi
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Kiriasuweek día4: 'Antiguo Egipto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ ** _#KiriAsuweek2016_** _._

 _Día 4: (fecha)_ ** _03 de octubre_**

 _Tema:_ _ **'Antiguo Egipto'**_

 _Nota:_ _Este escrito pertenece a una persona super especial_ _ **Naty**_ _aka_ _ **Selector18**_ _perdón por tardarme tanto! Lo siento. Pero aquí tienes, con todo el fluff y la miel que tanto querías._

 _Advertencia: extremadamente fluff, lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

* * *

‹‹ _Galbi››_

 _Capítulo 1._

.

 _«Que se busquen jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas para el rey._ _Que nombre el rey para cada provincia de su reino delegados que reúnan a todas esas jóvenes hermosas en el harem de la ciudad de […]. Que sean puestas bajo el cuidado de Diabel, el encargado de las mujeres del rey, y que se les dé un tratamiento de belleza._ _Y que se convierta en reina la joven que más le guste al rey.» Esta propuesta le agradó al rey, y ordenó que así se hiciera._

•

•

•

Amanece.

Los primeros rayos del sol se reflejan en las arenas brillantes del desierto. Las colinas ondulantes parecen de oro al recibir las caricias del astro rey.

En la lejanía se distinguen un grupo de hombres montados a caballo, sus prendas exquisitas revelan que no se tratan de mercaderes comunes, sino de soldados del rey. Llevan a la rastra a una chica de corto cabello castaño ataviada con una túnica vaporosa, sus gritos tienen un signo de histeria. Se opone tajantemente a que se la lleven. Y aunque sus ojos se aprietan para evitar las lágrimas, éstas bajan raudas por sus mejillas.

Sus gritos prosiguen en pos de una niña que la ve partir. La pequeña de no más de seis años está aferrada a una de las columnas que rodean su casa, la cual no es muy lujosa, pero sirve para guarecerla del mal clima, y de las tormentas de arena tan comunes en el desierto.

—¡Yuiii…! ¡Avisa a Asunaa…!

Uno de los soldados la amordaza inmisericorde, y los gritos de la reciente esclava se pierden en la melodía eterna del sol candente y el cielo azul. La montan en un caballo y ya no importa que se resista, no tiene escapatoria y lo sabe.

—¡Shinooo! —la llama la pequeña, sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Llora —Shino…

•

•

•

El sol del mediodía cae inclemente tiñendo las colinas con su dorada apariencia. Un viejo caballo viene en sentido recto a la pequeña casa de antes, se le nota cansado, sus patas se hunden en la arena arcillosa, y aún así avanza lento pero seguro.

El jinete en su lomo mueve las riendas sin prisa, como convencido de seguir marchando a su paso, su figura es menuda, y aunque cubierta por velos, se adivina la apariencia de una mujer.

Finalmente desmonta, y corre a traer un cántaro de agua para dar de beber al animal. Acaricia la cabeza de este, y desliza los dedos entre sus crines oscuras en un gesto amoroso que el equino celebra relinchando con suavidad antes de hundir el hocico en el bebedero.

—Buen trabajo _Wa'el_ — le susurra, e incorporándose se afloja esa especie de turbante que cubre su cabeza. El sol en esa región es despiadado por lo que los habitantes del desierto deben protegerse de las inclemencias del clima como fuera.

Ya al abrigo de las sombras que proyecta la pequeña edificación, se quita la capa y el velo. Su rostro es juvenil, de líneas suaves. Un leve tono dorado sombrea su piel fruto del verano eterno que atraviesan, sus ojos ambarinos destacan como oro líquido, al igual que su cabello rojo, trenzado a un lado de su cuello. Una joven mujer que aún no había llegado a la veintena.

Abre la puerta con una mano suspirando de alivio, y apenas pone un pie dentro del hogar, una pequeña figura llorosa se impacta contra sus rodillas.

—¿Yui? —profiere sorprendida, dejando caer las telas y demás cosas que había adquirido en la feria de aquel pueblito que se encontraba varias millas al norte.

—¡Hermana! ¡Se la llevaron! —sigue gimoteando la niña sin despegar su tembloroso cuerpito de las rodillas de la joven —¡N-No pude hacer nada…!

—¿Qué pasó? —se inclina hasta su altura y con ternura seca sus mejillas, los ojos grises de la niña brillan anegados de lágrimas contenidas. De pronto recae en un detalle que no consideró hasta el momento —¿Dónde está Shino?

—¡Unos hombres se la llevaron…! —exclama asustada —¡V-Vinieron hasta aquí…! —se atraganta al intentar explicar —¡Y se la llevaron…!

La muchacha frunce el ceño y contempla a la niña más de cerca, acaricia su largo cabello negro que fluye fácil entre sus dedos temblorosos, y repara en su vestido rosa pálido en perfecto orden —Te hicieron algo… ¿Yui?

Ésta menea la cabeza con ahínco y nuevamente se echa a llorar, abrazando a la muchacha por el cuello, denotando el grado de intimidad o confianza que hay entre ellas —Se llevaron a Shino…

—No te preocupes —le asegura, confundida ante lo que ha pasado, pero tratando de no demostrarlo para no alterar aún más a la infante —¿Viste cómo eran? ¿O qué querían?

Ella asiente apretando los párpados al recordarlo.

—Vestían de blanco, y eran muchos… el emblema del sol naciente grabado en los escudos y cascos… eran hombres del rey.

•

•

•

—Yo creo que el edicto ha sido una idea muy acertada, mi señor…—un joven rubio, de brillantes ojos azules, saluda sus palabras inclinándose ceremoniosamente tras pronunciarlas. Viste el atuendo rico de un noble oriental; una túnica de seda azul con bordes de oro, y una capa emblema de su posición acaudalada —Las doncellas ya están a disposición de Diabel ocupando las habitaciones disponibles del harem y la casa de las concubinas… pero ¿señor?... —el noble deja de hablar al darse cuenta que el monarca no está poniéndole atención. Se le ve apesadumbrado y perdido dentro de sus pensamientos. No hay que ser muy entendido para darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, y que tiene que ver con la posición actual de la reina. O de quien fuera la reina hasta hace dos días atrás. El joven rubio se aclara ruidosamente la garganta —Kazuto.

Ante la mención de su nombre el rey voltea a ver a su subordinado confiriéndole una sonrisa de disculpa —Lo siento, Eugeo. ¿Me decías?

—Todo marcha de acuerdo a como usted lo predispuso —resume dando un suspiro.

—¿Crees que obré bien?

—Mi señor hizo lo correcto ante los ojos del pueblo, no podía permitir que una mujer banal desaire sus designios de tal forma… era un pésimo ejemplo que pondría en duda su autoridad sobre el reino…

El monarca lo mira ansioso, tratando de creer en los consejos y sugerencias de sus consejero y amigo. Se le ve joven, apuesto. Su tez blanca demuestra que nunca se ha expuesto al sol, cabello negro como el ébano, ojos grandes y semejantes al acero. Sus prendas oscuras delatan su porte real, así como la palidez inmediata de su piel. Se pone de pie y camina a lo largo del salón ricamente adornado. En su andar hay un dejo de melancolía.

—¿Qué han hecho con ella?

—La… _reina…_ —duda en nombrarla así el noble rubio—Fue recluida en la casa de las concubinas…

El monarca llega a la ventana y le da la espalda a su consejero, se adivinan sus músculos tensos bajo su capa. Seguramente lucha por contenerse, sabe que dar un mal paso no sería bien visto por el pueblo. Por lo que calla.

—Señor, usted debe dejar de preocuparse por este asunto.

—Lo sé… solo espero que esto no influya en el ánimo del reino…

—Lo mejor que se puede hacer es golpear el hierro cuando aún está candente…—manifiesta una tercera voz.

Ambos voltean a ver quién es el nuevo invitado. Un hombre de altura imponente y tez morena esta junto a la puerta que acaba de cerrarse. Viste de blanco con el clásico atuendo militar de la guardia real; una pechera de cuero que lleva la pequeña insignia del sol naciente, el casco bajo su brazo. Se hinca sobre su rodilla derecha en el acostumbrado saludo de respeto.

—Agil…—se voltea el monarca y se dirige a su encuentro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro indicándole que se pusiera en pie.

—Solo he venido a decir que el edicto ha sido bien recibido por los jefes de las familias, el pueblo esta alborozado ante la perspectiva de una semana de festividades… para ellos ver feliz a su rey compensa cualquier ofensa.

El joven monarca asiente y da unos pasos hacia atrás, vuelve a caminar hasta sentarse en su trono, mueve su pie nerviosamente.

—Creo que hemos llegado a una cantidad considerable de doncellas, mi señor. Si usted lo desea empezaremos mañana mismo con la selección para encontrar a la joven adecuada.

El rey suprime un suspiro, luego alza su mirada acerada y observa la expresión de Eugeo quien asiente en complicidad, sonríe entonces y apoya la mejilla contra su mano en un gesto que realza la soberbia que refleja su porte.

—Adelante.

•

•

•

Desciende del cabello con agilidad cargando a la niña dormida contra su pecho. Usa una manta gruesa esta vez para protegerlas del sol. Sostiene su carga con un brazo mientras con el restante engancha las riendas de su corcel a un poste. La pequeña edificación a la que se ha acercado está más próxima a la ciudad que se adivina abajo en el valle, la cual brilla con toda opulencia, y a la que solo va cuando necesita algo realmente importante.

Asuna está orgullosa de poder subsistir sin ese imperio que crece a pasos agigantados. No está muy bien visto que una mujer sea independiente y lleve las riendas de la economía en un hogar, pero ¿qué se puede hacer cuando el destino cruel impone que dos jóvenes pastoras quedaran huérfanas criando una niña casi recién nacida? Han sido años muy difíciles sacando adelante a sus hermanas, y cumpliendo el rol de madre y padre a la vez. Ella maduró a la fuerza, y todo aquello moldeó su carácter. Aún no tiene veinte años, pero el brillo altivo de sus ojos denuncia que ha vivido lo equivalente en dos vidas.

—¿Asuna? —otra joven cubierta con un velo rosado la saluda desde la puerta, se adivina un mechón de cabello castaño que se escurre hasta su mejilla, y un rostro pálido orlado de pecas, luego al reconocerla corre hacia ella y la ayuda sosteniendo a la pequeña que pese a tanto jaleo duerme profundamente —¿Qué haces aquí?

Se quita el manto, ya no importándole que el sol queme su piel —Se llevaron a Shino.

Aquella revelación cumple su cometido, la joven dueña de casa no profiere palabra, pero le hace un gesto de que la siga al interior. Era una vivienda pequeña, pero infinitamente más lujosa que la que ella posee. Tiene algunos elementos que le dan cierta clase y embellecen esas paredes pintadas con cal. Lo que le causa algo de envidia; unos cortinados transparentes de color purpura, una alfombra de colores brillantes de esas que los mercaderes traen de tierras lejanas, cojines de seda en el suelo…

Todo eso grita el lujo que su oficio le da, hasta su vestimenta; aquella túnica color malva y sus sandalias finas, evidencian el estatus que posee y que Asuna calla.

—¿Sabes que está pasando?

—Es el edicto— responde suave, depositando a la pequeña contra los cojines, ésta se remueve apenas para acomodarse.

—¿Qué edicto? —prosigue la invitada sentándose en el suelo, quitándose la manta. Su cabello anaranjado cae desordenado como pequeños relámpagos de fuego. Insiste —¿A qué te refieres Rika?

—Al parecer la soberana ha ofendido gravemente a su majestad, y ha sido destituida de su función… Los consejeros reales concluyeron que se eligiera una nueva reina, y que cada doncella elegible dentro del reino fuera llevada al harem para que el rey eligiera entre ellas a quien ocupara el lugar de su esposa, y reinara a su lado…

Los ojos ambarinos de la escucha fueron abriéndose de aprensión a medida que comprende —¿Toda doncella elegible? —repite, y observa a su pequeña hermana dormida entre los almohadones, ajena a lo que ocurre.

—La guardia real se ha presentado casa por casa para cumplir esa orden del rey— la contempla escéptica —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tendrías que estar en el harem?

—Estuve día y medio de camino vendiendo y adquiriendo nuevas mercancías…—dice afligida y se toca la frente —De haber sabido esto me hubiera llevado conmigo a Shino…

—Ella está en buenas manos, la tratarán como una princesa— la interrumpe —Y quien sabe, quizás el rey se enamore de ella y la convierta en reina.

—¡Rika sabes que eso es imposible! —exclama airosa—No dudo de la belleza exótica de mi hermana pequeña, sino de su futuro… De no ser seleccionada se verá confinada a pasar su vida dentro de ese harem, sin la posibilidad de casarse o de vivir libremente… Sujeta a las exigencias sórdidas de un hombre que poco aprecio tiene por una mujer… Y… jamás volveríamos a verla…— contempla el rostro dormido de la pequeña —No… ese no es el destino que quiero para Shino…

—Asuna— comienza la otra con simpatía —No puede ser tan malo.

—Debo salvar a mi hermana de ese fin horrible.

—No creo que…

—¡Debo hacerlo! —proclama con ardor —¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! Rika, ayúdame, tú debes conocer alguna forma…

—La única forma es entrar al harem como doncella…

—No pienso hacerlo.

—O tal vez…

—¿Qué? Dime— la urge.

—Es más arriesgado, pero creo que funcionará…—sonríe —El señor Eugeo siempre está reclutando nuevas bailarinas, quizás puedas hacerte pasar por una de ellas y obtener información de Shino.

—¿Bailarina? —repite con cierta decepción.

—Es la única forma de ingresar a palacio sin ser descubierta.

—Pero una bailarina…— repite —El rey tiene facultad de hacer con ella…

—Lo que quiera —completa Rika con voz débil y observa sus manos. Ella misma es una bailarina y sabe a lo que se refiere, solo que tuvo un destino al que no todas las muchachas con tal oficio pueden aspirar.

—Parece que tenemos visitas…—dice una jocosa voz desde la entrada y ambas voltean sorprendidas en su dirección, donde un muchacho de complexión mediana las saluda con un movimiento de su mano —Hola Asuna, Rika. Estoy en casa —dice lo obvio.

La dueña de casa se acerca a él y lo abraza con ansiedad —Ryo… te eché de menos.

—Ya llegué— el recién llegado rodea los hombros de la joven castaña con cariño y besa su frente antes de quitarse el turbante y sacudirse la túnica —Toda la ciudad esta alborotada con ese edicto real…

—Ni lo menciones Ryoutarou, esa es la razón que me trajo hasta aquí —murmura la pelirroja con pesar.

El joven despeina su cabello; también es pelirrojo pero en una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que la de su invitada. Se lava las manos en el cuenco que le han llevado y observa a ambas con recelo —Tanto silencio es sospechoso. ¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?

Rika ignora su pregunta, y le ofrece un plato de comida y un vaso de agua.

—Debido a las festividades debo ir al palacio durante toda la semana…—comenta cabizbaja.

—Lo imaginé—la consuela tomando su mano —No te preocupes.

Ella le sonríe con adoración. Ryoutaru es la razón de que ella no fuera una más en el harem de bailarinas del rey. Él la vio bailar una vez, y se enamoró profundamente, desde entonces han estado juntos viviendo en esa casita a la entrada del pueblo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Asuna en todo esto? —pregunta suspicaz.

—Quiere probar suerte…— responde Rika antes de que la nombrada lo haga.

—¿En serio? —en su vida que jamás imaginó a esa seria pelirroja en una actitud tal, pero se guarda de comentarlo.

—Y tengo otro favor que pedirte…—continua Asuna tomando la palabra tras el asentimiento de su amiga, observa a la niña dormida de la que el dueño de casa aún no ha hecho referencia. Traga el nudo de nervios que es su garganta —¿Puedo pedir que entre Keiko y tú cuiden a Yui? Solo será en lo que voy y… pruebo mi suerte…

Ryoutarou asiente ante la mención de su joven y bonita hermana —Mandaré traerla inmediatamente.

—Gracias Ryo —le sonríe Asuna con sinceridad, y sus ojos ambarinos tiemblan al contemplar a su propia hermana menor —Haré hasta lo imposible para que volvamos a estar las tres juntas Yui, lo juro…

•

•

•

—Recuerda lo que te dije —advierte Rika con acento firme —No hables con nadie a menos que te den la palabra, no mires a los ojos es señal de descortesía, siempre mantén una posición de respeto y sumisión primeramente con el rey, y luego con cada uno que esté por encima de ti…

Asuna caminaba detrás de ella examinando incómoda la túnica aguamarina con el velo a juego que llevaba puesto, y que Rika había insistido en que usara. _'Si eres una bailarina, debes lucir como una…'_ le había dicho con obvia razón. Desde que salieron de la pequeña edificación y entraron a la ciudad junto a un grupo pequeño de jóvenes que vestían como ellas, Rika no había cesado de dar consejos y sugerencias que consideraba apropiados para caer en gracia a los ojos de quienes fueran a recibirlas dentro del palacio.

—…Y lo más importante… no te alejes de mí —continuó —Trata de no llamar demasiado la atención con tu cabello, mantenlo siempre oculto bajo el velo…

—Lo sé, Rika…— suspiró ya algo fastidiada de tanto protocolo que debía cumplir. La vida en el campo era más libre, podía ser como quisiera sin preocuparse de que pensaban de ella. Las ovejas no se fijaban como iba vestida, o si su cabello lucía bonito… Sus padres le habían enseñado a amar hasta los detalles más pequeños de todo lo que la rodeaba, alentando su carácter tosco, y esa forma de ser que según todos era impropia de una doncella.

Pero Asuna dejó que toda esa dulzura y elegancia floreciera en Shino. Y mientras ella se ocupaba del trato rudo e impersonal con quienes hiciera los negocios, dejaba que su hermana menor aprendiera las labores propias de una joven ama de casa para que en el futuro pudiera ser una buena esposa.

—Asuna ¡despierta! —la castaña la sacude al ver que se ha quedado lela.

La pelirroja reacciona y se da cuenta que han llegado ante un edificio inmenso de grandes columnas de mármol y oro, con detalles en azul. Una hilera de diez guardias vestidos de blanco se aposta impávidos ante sus puertas. Uno de ellos se adelanta ante la pequeña comitiva que se acerca.

—Alto —proclama, ojeando de modo desconfiado a cada una —Identidad.

La mujer que encamina la marcha, se abre camino entre las muchachas y se acerca al oficial, se descubre apenas el rostro del velo turquesa que la cubre —Somos las bailarinas requeridas por el rey para el festival —dice sin amedrentarse, y hace una ligera caravana.

—Pasen— el guardia se hace a un lado, y las enormes puertas de oro y azul se abren ante los sorprendidos ojos de Asuna que en su vida ha visto tanta magnificencia. Se ajusta el velo en torno a su rostro, y sigue a Rika hasta el interior.

Detrás escucha cerrarse las puertas y no puede evitar el escalofrío que le corre por la columna por un presagio de que una vez adentro de aquel palacio ya nunca podrá salir.

•

•

•

Camina por el patio exterior maravillándose de los jardines colgantes, el verdor de las enredaderas pone vida a esos muros altos y fríos. En el centro de aquel oasis verde se erige una gran fuente de agua cristalina, la cual -según le han contado algunas siervas- siempre está cubierta de flores. La razón es el par de estatuas que se alzan y que Asuna se acerca a examinar con curiosidad y fascinación.

Representan la escultura de una joven mujer de vestido etéreo que está colocando una corona de flores sobre la cabeza de un demonio que se encuentra arrodillado a sus pies. La actitud amorosa de la estatua, y la expresión culposa en el rostro de piedra del hombre-bestia hacen que se quede absorta contemplando.

—Es la diosa Stacia…—le dice Rika con suavidad tratando de no sobresaltarla —La leyenda dice que la diosa se enamoró perdidamente de un mortal, y que abandonando todos sus lujos los cambió por la dicha de estar a su lado. Sin embargo ese amor no fue bien recibido por quienes los rodeaban… lo consideraron una abominación y una afrenta, y jamás pudieron ser felices en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos…— también observa la escultura del par de amantes —Esto representa el momento en que la diosa redimió a su amado de toda condenación…

—Es una historia muy triste— acota compungida deslizando los dedos por esa fría cara de piedra —Amar a alguien y no poder estar a su lado…

—La diosa Stacia sacrificó todo para poder estar con él, con su amado Alistair… aún siendo la portadora de la vida, renunció a todo por su amor… —suspira y su voz adquiere una tonalidad dulce —Normalmente los amantes, y quienes contraen nupcias vienen a pedir su bendición y buenos augurios. Por eso esta fuente siempre está llena de flores… señal de las ofrendas que los contrayentes siempre le dejan.

Asuna se inclina ante la esfinge de la diosa y realiza sus oraciones _'Por favor, permite que vuelva a reunirme con mis hermanas…'_

Sabe que ese patio que se adivina gigante y hermoso, une el palacio ostentoso con el harem, y la casa de las concubinas. La única razón de eso es que ninguna de las mujeres del monarca pueda alejarse de territorio real. Y aunque ciertamente es provechoso para las circunstancias actuales, también conlleva la verdad horrible de que esas mujeres se hallan presas dentro de una bonita jaula de oro.

—Vamos adentro, te enseñaré la rutina de belleza para que luego la cumplas tú sola, su majestad tiene algunas exigencias que no pueden ser pasadas por alto… —Rika toma del brazo a su amiga y ambas cruzan por detrás de la fuente hacia una edificación hermosa de color blanco, y columnas de marmol. Dos guardias custodian la entrada y apenas advierten a las dos muchachas que cruzan la abertura.

Al mismo tiempo un grupo pequeño de mujeres gloriosamente ataviadas salen en sentido contrario, y Asuna reprime el ligero resquemor que escuece en su pecho al verlas, y estudiarlas con atención.

Se encuentra en el harem. El harem de las concubinas del rey.

•

•

•

Allí dentro todo es de un lujo exultante, suelos brillantes, alfombras ricamente bordadas, y toda la fruta y la comida que puedes desear.

Diabel, ese hombre de aspecto amable que recibió a todo el séquito de danzarinas, dispuso para cada una de ellas una habitación y todo lo que considerara necesario para amenizar la estancia dentro del palacio.

Asuna quiere salir desesperadamente para encontrar información del paradero de su hermana, aunque sabe que a Rika no le parece una buena idea el que se exponga de ese modo. No está muy segura de cuál será el castigo si una de las doncellas osa escapar de la protección del rey.

Pero Asuna debe investigar. Su papel de hermana mayor es más fuerte que su lazo de amistad con la castaña, y no quiere que nadie mancille el honor de su pequeña hermana. Está dispuesta a luchar por su libertad con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

El patio donde se alza la hermosa fuente dedicada a la diosa Stacia, está a reventar de muchachas ataviadas con vestidos etéreos y velos de colores. Ella misma se acomoda la prenda en torno a su cabello y transita entre las jóvenes buscando si Shino se encuentra entre ellas.

Hay más guardias en las puertas que antes, y Asuna no puede dejar de notar que ninguna de esas beldades se halla triste o compungida. Al contrario, la mayoría ríe y conversa con alegría con su compañera inmediata. Reina una atmósfera tranquila y alegre; la única que parece realmente desesperada -nota- es ella misma.

Camina sin rumbo entre una joven y otra hasta que finalmente reconoce esa ligera risa que se cuela por sus oídos. Da una vuelta completa sobre si misma captando de donde proviene aquel sonido, y entonces lo descubre. Sentadas en el césped se halla un grupo de jovencitas que platica animadamente, Asuna reconoce a Shino entre ellas, su risa ligera es inconfundible.

Intentando actuar con normalidad se acerca a ellas con el corazón galopante; sus ojos recorren sorprendidos el aspecto de su hermana menor. Luce diferente en esa túnica esmeralda, con el velo que recubre su hermoso cabello. Sus ojos castaños están maquillados con _kohl_. Se ve realmente hermosa y le sorprende.

—¿Shino? —la nombra con suavidad para no sobresaltarla. Y sabe que ésta la ha oído a juzgar porque detiene su charla y la mira. Primero con asombro, luego con alegría.

—¡Asuna…! —exclama. Luego alzándose sobre sus pies corre a su encuentro y la abraza con fuerza. Fuerza que la otra le retribuye por igual —¿Qué haces aquí? —le susurra consciente de que de pronto se han vuelto el centro de la atención.

—¿Qué más? Vine a sacarte.

Shino se aleja lentamente y la mira, a pesar del velo que le cubre gran parte de la cara reconoce las facciones de su hermana mayor.

—¿También te han traído al harem? —cambia de tema.

— No exactamente.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí, hermana— le dice con preocupación y su voz desciende.

—Asuna.

La nueva voz llega desde atrás, en una orden directa que causa que el par de muchachas se separen de inmediato. Rika se encuentra allí, ya completamente ataviada para los festejos. Velos en diferentes tonos de rosa y coral conforman su falda, el sostén de seda que resguarda la parte delantera de su cuerpo brilla orlado de perlas y canutillos que tintinean con cada movimiento que realiza. Sus ojos lucen delineados con _kohl_ , su cabello brilla y de toda ella emana un fuerte aroma a mirra. Era el atuendo escogido que una bailarina de la corte debía usar.

—Rika— la reconoce la pelirroja con cierta pena.

—Esto no es lo más correcto, harás que la ira del dios vector caiga sobre nosotros si se descubre esta mentira…—la riñe —¿Quieres que me castiguen por meterte aquí?

—N-No…—Asuna siente la reprimenda en carne propia, e inclina la cabeza con pesar —Lo siento, Rika.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedan verse, pero necesitamos un plan para llevarnos a Shino de aquí. No actúes de forma impulsiva.

La nombrada sonríe débilmente.

—Tienes razón, y lo siento— suscita —Necesitamos un plan…—se vuelve a Shino quien de pronto ha endurecido su mirada —¿Estas bien aquí? ¿Te han hecho algo?

—Estoy bien— toma la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas y la aprieta —No te preocupes por mí, y…—se detiene no sabiendo si continuar. Lo que va a decir no será del agrado de su hermana, por lo que decide ganar tiempo —Ten calma.

—Piensa en Yui— añade la amiga. Luego vuelve a adoptar el gesto serio y resuelto que la caracteriza —Es hora de irnos, en cualquier momento el rey mandará por nosotras, y no podemos llegar tarde. Su alteza no tolera una afrenta tal.

•

•

•

El monarca está sentado en el gran salón del trono rodeado de los miembros de la corte. Su copero, nobles e intérpretes se encuentran detrás, admirando el espectáculo que iba en su apogeo.

Ven con interés a las bailarinas que recorren con gracia todo el salón, con sus velos etéreos y sus movimientos sensuales, y ensayados encantan al rey, quien no quita la vista de ellas. La melodía arábiga acompaña el baile y el corazón de los presentes que está alegre a causa del vino que corre sin control entre los invitados. Todos están tan absortos disfrutando de aquel entretenimiento, que cuando acaba reina un silencio incómodo y triste. Que ocasiona que todos se alcen en sus pies y aplaudan con denuedo.

Sin embargo llama la atención que las bailarinas no se han movido del centro del salón pese a los aplausos, y que con sus velos de colores han formado una especie de capullo. Una flor de tamaño considerable. Que empieza a moverse acorde a cada doncella que se aleja de la escena. Ahora cada una tiene un pandero entre las manos, y acompañando el son del tamboril cada golpe imita un latido. Como si se tratara de un corazón. Nuevamente reina el silencio cuando los invitados descubren que el espectáculo aún no ha terminado. Las bailarinas se alejan y toman asiento junto a los músicos, mientras acompañaban el golpe de los tambores con los panderos.

Todos miran el capullo del centro que de acuerdo a la música se mueve, palpitante. Una mano sale triunfante hacia arriba como si se tratara de un brote que rasga la tierra en busca del sol, luego sale la restante y ambas se enlazan creando figuras al compás de la música que lentamente ha cambiado de ritmo hipnotizando a todos.

Entonces la prisión de velos se quiebra, y una bailarina emerge del centro. Pero ésta viste diferente a las otras. Su cara no se vislumbra, y solo sus ojos ennegrecidos por el _kohl_ brillan como oro líquido. Su cabello está escondido por un grueso velo esmeralda, al igual que su cuerpo que se adivina bajo el corto y translucido vestido compuesto por varias capas de tul verde. Hay brazaletes de cascabeles en sus manos y tobillos, que acompañan a los instrumentos que aún siguen sonando.

Ella se mueve grácil, su andar es suave y ondulante, como si evocara el recuerdo triste de un sentimiento. Su cadera vibra haciendo sonar los cascabeles que lleva en las extremidades. De pronto los movimientos se disocian y los brazos desnudos vuelven a elevarse en sintonía a sus piernas, a sus pies de empeine perfecto.

Todo el público sigue hechizado sus movimientos, y aunque su rostro no se vea, la sensualidad que se desprende de su cuerpo resulta tan obvia que el monarca ha dejado de beber para contemplarla.

Los jadeos que emite la bailarina, tan concentrada en su baile, han despertado cierto ardor en su interior. Una necesidad que también hace que su propia respiración se agite mientras no quita la vista de esa mujer.

—Agil— llama a su capitán que se encuentra más próximo a él, y este le brinda su oído sin titubear.

—¿Si, mi señor?

—Quiero a esa mujer en mis aposentos…

El soldado contempla a la presa en cuestión y asiente. Abandona el lugar que ocupa y se escabulle para cumplir con la orden de su amo. Eugeo contempla toda la situación con una sonrisa torcida. Conoce las mañas de su amigo y rey; y que está acostumbrado a tener lo que desea. Mujeres incluidas.

El ritmo de la melodía disminuye hasta convertirse en un sonido suave y sibilante que la bailarina adopta con su cuerpo, con sus caderas y brazos hasta que finalmente se detiene. La ovación no se hace esperar, pero ella no se queda allí para recibirla, y tras hacer una reverencia apresurada desaparece entre los músicos y demás ejecutantes que se acercan a recibir el favor del rey.

•

•

•

Asuna se quita el pesado velo de su cabello y se seca la frente. Eso ha sido extenuante. Siente que sus rodillas flaquean y se sostiene de una pared en tanto intenta recuperar el aliento.

No lo logra, salido de la nada un hombre de color de aspecto imponente la toma del brazo y sin mediar palabras, e ignorando su resistencia, la lleva por un pasillo adornado de azul y oro, hasta una habitación donde varias siervas la están esperando.

—Ya saben que hacer— les dice lacónico y sin esperar respuesta la deja allí. Las puertas se cierran tras esa orden, y las mujeres la desvisten pese a sus protestas.

Peinan su largo cabello y lo perfuman. Untan aceite de lirio en su piel, y colocan collares y sarcillos en sus orejas. Corrigen el maquillaje de sus párpados y aplican bálsamo en sus labios. La visten con un vestido nuevo en tonos de aguamarina, y vuelven a cubrir su rostro y cabello con un nuevo velo.

Se siente aturdida. Jamás ha tenido semejante atención, huele bien y se siente bien. Su piel esta suave y perfumada, y su cabello brilla como miel…

Las siervas prenden collares a su cuello, y brazaletes a sus manos. Luego sin decir palabras todas se inclinan ante ella y desaparecen dejándola a solas en esa habitación que le es completamente ajena.

' _Shino puede acostumbrarse a estos lujos…'_ piensa entristecida mientras contempla esa pulsera de oro y pequeñas piedras azules que adorna su muñeca derecha.

La puerta se abre a sus espaldas y Asuna se queda inmóvil. Se siente confundida y mareada por lo que ha hecho allá en el palacio, aquel baile alteró sus sentidos de un modo que jamás imagino. Y ahora se siente laxa y completamente relajada.

Sin embargo una mano invasora que aprieta sus caderas la pone tensa y en guardia inmediatamente. Un cuerpo se ciñe a su espalda, y la mano restante la palpa desvergonzada.

—¿Quién eres? —suena la voz ronca y alterada junto a su oído.

Ella no tiene tiempo de responder, el velo abandona su cabello y cae al suelo revelando su rostro. Algo que Asuna considera una afrenta ante un desconocido. Su cabello se libera con aquel gesto, pero antes de poder cubrirse siente que gira sobre sus talones para contemplar finalmente a su captor.

El monarca en persona está ahí. Ese que ha decidido que su hermana pequeña formara parte de su séquito de amantes.

La furia se gesta en su pecho. Sus ojos ambarinos no desmienten que lo halla muy guapo. Es joven, pero mayor que ella. Y la contempla con esa ansiedad nefasta con la que un depredador juega con su presa antes de devorarla.

—Desvístete —le ordena sin preámbulos. Sus ojos de plata no cesan de buscar su mirada, retándola. Extiende la mano y le toca el cabello con fascinación.

El pecho de Asuna sube y baja de miedo. Sabía que esto podría pasar al arriesgarse a entrar a ese palacio… Pero… ¿en verdad aquel rey la iba a violar?

Al notar su pasividad él mismo desliza los tirantes de la prenda por sus hombros. Asuna sigue inmóvil pero sus ojos atrapan el brillo difuso de un arma en el cinturón labrado que el rey porta.

De un rápido movimiento manotea la daga y la empuña con agilidad, acercando el filo a la yugular del rey quien no entiende lo que está pasando hasta que siente el ligero pinchazo en sus carnes.

—Soy su tormento, alteza…—le sisea con rabia contenida —Aquel que va a desbaratar su deseo de arruinar la existencia de cientos de doncellas…

Alza la rodilla y le da un puntapié en sus partes nobles. Golpe que lo obliga a retroceder y doblarse de dolor.

Asuna aprovecha ese desvarío para escapar.

Sabe que se ha metido en un gran lío al golpear a su rey.

Pero no se arrepiente. Al contrario se siente feliz, e increíblemente viva.

* * *

 _(Parte 1 de 2 -o 3?- capítulos)_

 _Nota:_

 _Bueno… en realidad esto iba a ser un oneshot… pero los tiempos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… escribo esta nota mientras mi adorado perro está mordiéndome los cables de mi pc… aish…_

 _Bueno, Naty ¡Perdón! Perdón por ser tan terrible amiga y no haberte obsequiado nada hasta ahora. En serio, sabes que te admiro mucho, que adoro platicar contigo, y me divierto mucho cuando fangirleamos hasta altas, altas, horas de la madrugada n.n_

 _Este fic es para ti, y estará lleno de fluff y miel… sé que en esta primera entrega mucho no se verá, pero así es! Disfrútalo! Y mí te quiere hartooo *inserte corazón aquí*_

 _Y bueno hice trampa… la persona que propuso este tema lo nombró 'Antiguo Egipto' pero hablando con las niñas del grupo me hicieron notar que más que antiguo Egipto era más bien 'Arabia' así que me basé en eso (y en mis recuerdos de lo poco que estudié de Babilonia en el pasado) para escribir este fic._

 _También tomé la idea de mi historia bíblica favorita, la de Esther, esa extranjera que llegó a ser reina y que por poco se sacrificó para salvar a su amado pueblo… Pero este fic no sigue esa línea, solo me basé en usar un contexto similar para explicar el porque de ese 'concurso' para buscar una nueva reina._

 _Bueno, ya me dejo de hablar. Espero volver a escribir algo para el viernes. Les comento que me quedaron dos temas en los que quería escribir pero mi tiempo no llegó. De todas formas subiré esas historias cuando acabe la week._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota:_ _Este escrito pertenece a_ _Naty_ _aka_ _Selector18_ _perdón por tardarme tanto! Lo siento. Pero aquí tienes, con todo el_ _fluff_ _y la miel que tanto querías._

 _Advertencia: extremadamente_ _fluff_ _, lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

* * *

‹‹Galbi››

•

 _«Que se busquen jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas para el rey._ _Que nombre el rey para cada provincia de su reino delegados que reúnan a todas esas jóvenes hermosas en el harem de la ciudad de [...]. Que sean puestas bajo el cuidado de Dia_ _ve_ _l, el encargado de las mujeres del rey, y que se les dé un tratamiento de belleza._ _Y que se convierta en reina la joven que más le guste al rey.» Esta propuesta le agradó al rey, y ordenó que así se hiciera._

•

•

•

Sabe que ha alborotado a toda la guardia, y que los hombres se han movilizado por su causa. Pese a que siente la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, Asuna no se detiene sino hasta llegar de nuevo a la casa de las concubinas y su figura menuda y glamorosa se pierde entre el resto de las pocas alborotadas mujeres que aún circulan por el harem. Le duele la mano, se la aprieta contra el pecho rogando que el dolor cese así puede pensar.

Necesita una coartada.

El palacio no tarda en convertirse en un caos, los guardias requisan todo recoveco buscándola, y ella toma el velo que aún enlazaba su cintura y lo coloca sobre su cabello. Buscan una mujer de cabellera de fuego y rostro distorsionado por las acciones violentas que acaba de cometer... Lo primero puede ocultarlo, lo segundo... necesita serenarse. Pero el dolor de la flecha es tan abrupto que apenas puede consigo. Ha actuado tan rápido que no se ha detenido a procesar lo ocurrido.

Termina de acomodar la seda sobre su cabeza cuando alguien le da un abrupto jalón, y de pronto se encuentra descubierta ante el lord rubio y de ojos claros que, según las habladurías de la corte es el hombre de confianza del rey.

—Jaque Mate —le dice divertido en lugar de estar molesto.

Pero ella está tan amedrentada que no reacciona hasta que otro guardia la toma del brazo herido, y éste no tiene reparos en tratarla como la delincuente que es, y la arrastra por ese lujoso corredor por el que ha escapado ya varias veces en el día.

Sabe que su suerte está echada, y que ni la diosa Stacia con toda su infinita misericordia puede librarla del tamaño de lío en el que se encuentra metida.

Y todo por cometer la audacia de liberar a su hermana de las manos de ese déspota rey.

Acción que, a sabiendas del castigo mortal que le espera, ha logrado llevar a cabo con éxito. Y mientras ella es llevada a la horca según sus presunciones, Shino se encuentra sana y salva camino a reunirse con la pequeña Yui.

•

•

•

 _Dos horas_ _antes._

Sabe que la ha ligado. Actuar de esa forma contra su rey le vale unos años en la cárcel... eso como mínimo. Pero no contaba conque éste quisiera seducirla a ella; _¡A ella!_ Que, por favor, su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el de una pastora de ovejas. _¿Qué ha visto en_ _mí_ _que h_ _e_ _despertado la atención del monarca de esa forma...?_

Asuna cruza el patio lleno de guardias y pronto se pierde entre las doncellas que pueblan el harem. A pesar de su alarma parece que nadie está al tanto de lo que ha hecho, por lo que aprovecha esa ligera calma para buscar a su hermana.

Camina entre las hileras de jovencitas hasta que la encuentra; si al principio fue ella quien se sorprendió ante el cambio radical de Shino, esta vez es su hermana más joven la que quedó anonadada ante su nuevo aspecto. Claro, aún viste esa costosa túnica que las siervas le habían puesto para presentarla ante el rey.

Sin duda debe verse muy extraña porque en ese radio de muchachas próximas a ellas, todas se la quedan viendo.

—¿Asuna? ¿Eres tú?

Ella asiente con bochorno, y antes de que Shino siga con su parloteo la frena. Se inclina ante ella y le exige.

—Ten tus cosas listas.

Los ojos de la joven de corto cabello se abren de aprensión, pero sabe que no puede dar rienda al alud de preguntas que se gesta en su interior. Se queda inmóvil mirando fijamente los ojos ambarinos de su hermana pintados con _Kohl._

—Yui nos necesita... —refiere la mayor y en sus palabras se transfiere la preocupación obvia que siente. Se sabe responsable de cuidar a sus hermanas, y también sabe que hará hasta lo imposible por mantenerlas juntas.

—¿Que...?

—Sólo ponte en alerta —dice otra vez sin entonación. Alza la mirada cerciorándose si alguien la está buscando por su anterior osadía. Pero todo luce calmo, demasiado, para su gusto.

Asuna se incorpora, el aroma a flores exóticas aún la acompaña y tiñe cada uno de sus movimientos. Dentro del harem es una más de las futuras amantes del rey, y eso le da la impunidad de moverse en los patios y en las habitaciones como desee.

Tiene el plan cuidadosamente trazado en la mente, y espera que todo le salga a la perfección. Necesita aprovechar esos segundos donde todavía es alguien ignota dentro del palacio. Cruza el jardín y la fuente de Stacia, a la que dirige una silenciosa plegaria rogando protección, y se encamina a otra parte de los aposentos. Esa que solo está destinada a las concubinas, y que difiere en lujo y clase al resto del harem.

Su ropaje lujoso que la distingue como algo más que una mera doncellas no llama la atención de los guardias apostados en las puertas, la creen una de las concubinas favoritas, por lo que asienten cuando ella los traspasa entrando a la ostentosa estancia.

El movimiento allí es menor, y el lujo desborda ante sus ojos que parpadean desorbitados. Por un momento se queda en el centro de la sala sin saber que hacer, siente el peso de la daga que esconde en la cintura de su falda, y esa sensación toma la decisión por ella haciendo que se mueva.

—¿Señora? —una voz ajena la hace sobresaltar —¿Necesita algo? Asuna voltea encontrando una sierva en actitud solícita, por su vestuario ésta la ha confundido con una habitante de ese harem.

—De... Debo dar un recado a la gran esposa real —manifiesta con mesura, haciendo lo posible por sonar convincente.

La sierva, una joven de lustroso cabello grisáceo, asiente y de un gesto le insta a seguirla. Lo que Asuna hace. El sonido de los cascabeles en sus pulseras acompañan sus pasos, no deja de acariciar el mango de la daga, aquella que hurtó y con la que amenazó al rey, la cual se encuentra debidamente escondida en su falda. Se repite que debe mantener la cabeza fría, y que todo lo que hará es por el bien de su familia, y el de esas mujeres que están prisioneras dentro de esa jaula de oro.

La sierva se abstiene y le hace un gesto silencioso de que espere. Se han detenido dentro de un saloncito agradable, antesala a una habitación espaciosa donde el aroma de los inciensos flota en el ambiente.

Asuna asiente sintiendo que sus manos tiemblan mientras su interlocutora se adentra a la recamara para anunciar su llegada. Oye la voz anunciante, amortiguada apenas por las paredes y advierte que su respiración se agita cuando el silencio se hace presente.

La puerta se abre, y una hermosa joven de corto y lustroso cabello negro azulado la mira expectante, casi con ansiedad.

—¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?

Una tiara dorada se pierde entre las hebras de su negro cabello, Asuna no tiene dudas, se encuentra ante la presencia de la reina. Esa reina que ha sido desechada por desobedecer deliberadamente las órdenes del monarca.

—Alteza... — se inclina graciosamente regalándole una caravana. La joven frente a ella no parece demasiado mayor. Asuna adivina que deben tener la misma edad —Tengo un recado para usted.

—¿De... de mi señor...? —se adelanta esperanzada.

Y la joven pelirroja no puede creer que el azar se lo haya dejado tan conveniente. Una sonrisa irónica se cuela en sus labios aún teñidos de carmín.

—Así es, el soberano me dijo que le transmitiera unas palabras... —¿Lo has oído Yulier? —pregunta la joven reina hacia la sierva que con la cabeza inclinada espera más órdenes —Puedes retirarte, trae una jarra de jugo de dátil para nuestra invitada... Asuna siente que sus dedos vuelven a temblar al oír la coartada que estaba esperando. Escucha los pasos de la doncella que se aleja.

—Mi señor no ha venido por aquí desde... — baja la vista, sin duda recordando los penosos hechos que la tienen confinada a ese lugar. Es obvio que ella aún lo ama —Desde hace mucho tiempo...

—No pierda las esperanzas, mi señora —le responde animosa.

—Una de las doncellas me confió que él esta buscando una nueva reina... —parece contrariada mientras repite esa información —¿Eso es verdad?

' _Asi_ _que ella no lo sabe...'_ Razona y no puede creer que a situación le sea tan conveniente. Relaja su rostro —Quizás sean simples habladurías.

La actitud de la soberana se suaviza, se permite sonreír en tanto baja sus defensas — Tienes razón — suspira —Entonces ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —se le acerca con la duda bailando en sus ojos azules. Ignorante de la postura que de pronto adoptó su compañera.

Asuna casi que la siente acercarse, sus sentidos se agudizan previniendo su siguiente acción antes de que la doncella regrese y alerte a los demás de sus intenciones. Espera a que la soberana se detenga a su lado para extender su mano, aquella que lleva escondida la daga, y asiendo su muñeca, la dobla hacia atrás presionando la punta de su arma bajo sus costillas.

—¿Que... que haces...? —pregunta, y se detiene ante el pinchazo que hace que su ceño se frunza de dolor.

—Lo siento mucho mi señora, pero esto es necesario. Si usted colabora... —hace presión en los huesos frágiles de la muñeca que retiene y la obliga a caminar hacia adelante, se ubica a su lado escondiendo la acción, tomando su brazo muy cerca —No va a ocurrirle nada. Todo esto es por una buena causa...

La soberana está pasmada ¿cuál buena causa sería esa?. Camina algo renuente, casi dando pequeños saltitos en tanto siente la rudeza con que la conducen.

Así atraviesan los numerosos corredores que surcan el interior de la casa de las concubinas. El hecho ha de parecer normal porque el resto de siervas y guardias no se alarma de ver a ambas caminando tan juntas.

Demasiado tarde Asuna se da cuenta que camina con su rostro descubierto, su idea inicial era cubrirse el cabello con el velo, pero la situación ha sucedido de otra forma, y ya no hay marcha atrás. Atraviesan el patio donde se erige la fuente de la diosa, hace ademan de detenerse pero la adrenalina que la recorre le insta a continuar hasta el final. Sus manos tiemblan otra vez en tanto se pierden entre el resto de las doncellas que miran con sorpresa a las recién llegadas, parece ser que la joven reina no se aventura a salir de sus aposentos con tanta regularidad.

—¿Señora? —una sierva hace ademán de acercarse, pero es detenida por el gesto terminante que ésta hace. Sin embargo la expresión abrumante de sus pupilas azules no cesan, y camina junto a Asuna quien le hinca con la punta de su puñal bajo las costillas. Como un recordatorio doloroso de lo que pasaría si no la obedece.

Siguen en línea recta, rumbo a las enormes puertas de azul y oro que se distinguen a la lejanía. Y la reina adivina a medias sus intenciones, voltea a verla de soslayo —¿Qué...?

—Por favor, solo coopere —le responde en un susurro.

A medida que se acercan las doncellas les abren paso viéndolas con curiosidad y cierta envidia. Los cuchicheos se suscitan conforme sus pasos trascienden, todas han reconocido a esa reina que ha sido desechada del trono, y la pregunta de saber _qué_ hace en el patio se refleja en el ánimo de la mayoría.

La adrenalina se intensifica cuando de golpe Asuna se detiene en medio del camino, y sabiendo que cuenta con la atención necesaria, saca la daga del escondite y sin titubear la acerca al cuello de la soberana. La sangre le galopa feroz en los oídos cuando abre la boca.

—¡ESCUCHEN! ¡TENGO UNA PETICIÓN QUE HACERLES...! —su voz sale directa, sin quiebres, enfrentando el mar de doncellas expectantes, y más allá a los guardias que custodian las habitaciones —¡SI SE NIEGAN, CORTARÉ EL CUELLO DE LA REINA HASTA QUE SE DESANGRE POR COMPLETO...! —la nombrada retiene el aliento de tal forma que la pelirroja siente su tensión, pero intenta no darle importancia. Afirma el agarre sobre ella y prosigue antes de que el coraje la abandone —¡HE DICHO QUÉ...!

—¡DETENTE...! —una voz firme la abstiene en sus palabras. Se trata de ese hombre de color y altura imponente que la llevó ante el rey. Lo ve moverse entre las doncellas alarmadas hasta que se planta ante ella con decisión. Pese a su atuendo militar y aspecto férreo Asuna no se amedrenta. Sostiene sus ojos oscuros sin parpadear.

Aunque la procesión va por dentro.

En su mente miles de dudas y preguntas van y vienen, reclamando sus palabras, censurando sus acciones. Sabe que su hermana menor está en ese mar de ojos ávidos que la miran con pavor desde el frente, seguramente condenando su accionar y se sabe perdida apenas empezó a hablar. Su único consuelo es saber que Shino será libre si toda esa locura sale bien.

—Suelta a la reina y reduciremos tu castigo... — le dice con acento conciliador ese hombre de color. Pero en su tono suave se transfiere el acento inflexible de quien está acostumbrado a lidiar con insubordinados —Suéltala antes de que te hagas daño a ti misma... —insiste con cierto aburrimiento.

Y entonces Asuna siente que la adrenalina cobra nuevos bríos y fluye en su interior como un río desbocado. Da un paso hacia adelante, hacia el general y aprieta el filo en esa carne blanda, ocasionando el débil grito de su presa. Sus labios se abren en una sonrisa provocadora —He desollado animales múltiples veces, no creas que no sé como hacerlo... —su voz sale en un susurro firme —Basta con clavar el filo en este lugar...

—Espera... —otra voz interviene ahora; se trata de un muchacho rubio de grandes ojos turquesa que se detiene ante el general, coloca una mano en su hombro refrenando toda previa acción —Dijiste que tenías una petición que hacer... — intenta por todos los medios sonar tranquilo, aunque es obvia la tensión en su gesto —¿Puedes decirme cuál es...?

—Qui... ¡Quiero que dejen en libertad a todas las doncellas que pueblan el harem...! —contesta con absoluta firmeza.

— _¿Qué...?_ ¡No podemos hacer eso!

—Agil.

—Pero... señor, no podemos...

El grandote calla cuando el joven lord le hace un gesto de que guarde silencio. Se acerca todavía más hacia la valiente pelirroja que hinca con aquella navaja familiar el cuello de la reina. Inspecciona con genuino interés el mango labrado en piedras preciosas de aquella arma, sus cejas se arquean escépticas al reconocer el emblema, y contempla el rostro hermoso de la delincuente. En su expresión se adivina el temple de la resignación de un héroe anónimo, la adrenalina que la recorre es tan obvia que el muchacho siente admiración. Ni el soldado más valiente del escuadrón de su rey ha mostrado jamás tal templanza y determinación.

—No podemos hacer eso, señorita... —le responde franco —Va en contra de las órdenes de mi señor, el rey.

—¿Entonces son capaces de sacrificar a la gran esposa real por un puñado de simples doncellas? —increpa con un rugido, desviando la vista hacia las mujeres que siguen la escena con pavor y sorpresa.

Un silencio de muerte se cierne tras sus palabras por lo que ella aprovecha para hacer un ligero corte en la piel de la pelinegra que no puede evitar deshacerse en un doloroso gemido.

—¡Por favor...! —interviene la soberana, sus ojos azules parpadean llenos de lágrimas —¡Hagan lo que ella dice...!

Quizás comprende que su fin está cerca, y de que esa _intrusa_ no tiene miedo de lo que sus acciones arrojen sobre ella...

—Reina Sachi... —susurra el general —Por favor mantenga la calma...

—Al parecer sus subordinados no valoran su vida, majestad... —acota con ironía la pelirroja —Me pregunto... ¿Cuál será la opinión del rey...?

Eugeo se pasa la mano por su cabello rubio, prolijamente peinado hasta el momento, y dando la espalda a la pelirroja ordena con voz a cuello.

—¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS! ¡DÉJENLAS PARTIR...!

—¡Pero señor...! —el general desenvaina su espada en una acción vacía, los guardias que han oído las ordenes se apresuran a abrir las puertas que guían hacia la libertad. Ve la impotencia en el gesto del joven lord, no puede aceptarlo pero la astucia de una mujer les ha ganado de momento.

—¡SALGAN...! —la voz de Asuna se oye clara como un relámpago en una noche silenciosa —¡Son libres, ya no tienen que permanecer en esta jaula de oro a merced de un tirano...!

Y entonces poco a poco dos, tres, cuatro doncellas atraviesan la abertura con cierto resquemor. Pronto viendo el accionar de esas valientes, se forma un rugido y más jóvenes siguen el ejemplo escapando por esas puertas hacia la ciudad, hacia sus hogares.

—¡Y quiero que revoquen ese edicto! Que juren la libertad absoluta de esas doncellas... — exclama una última vez, y en este punto su voz se quiebra. Sus ojos parpadean brillantes viendo como la marea de mujeres circula entre ella y los guardias que impávidos observan como el patio se va vaciando si poder hacer nada al respecto.

Asuna divisa una cabellera castaña familiar entre las muchachas que corren hacia la ciudad más allá de las puertas, y para sus adentros ruega que no se detenga, los ojos de Shino atrapan los suyos en pleno escape. Ésta parece aterrada por la suerte de su hermana.

' _No te detengas... ¡Huye!_ _Me reuniré contigo apenas pueda...'_ una lagrima fugitiva escapa y desvía la vista _'Cuida de Yui...'_

Y el alivio que siente al ver que Shino es libre, la obliga a bajar la guardia solo un momento. Entonces escucha un silbido extraño, y lo próximo que sabe es que una flecha ha impactado en su mano derecha, aquella que sostenía la daga contra la yugular de la reina. Suelta un grito de dolor y deja escapar a su presa que corre hacia los guardias quienes presurosos la reciben. Como puede Asuna se sujeta la mano chorreante de sangre y alza la vista para observar quien ha sido.

—¡Bien hecho Alice! —exclama con admiración el joven de ojos claros.

Sobre el tejado de las habitaciones se distingue la agraciada silueta vestida de azul, su largo cabello rubio danza con el viento mientras sostiene el arco tenso, apuntándola con otra flecha. Una que está lista para disparar.

Mira las puertas, pero estas ya están cerrándose... Pues claro, recuperada la reina no hay razón para seguir cumpliendo su orden. No hay escapatoria, Asuna lo sabe.

Y otra vez vuelve a desafiar las leyes, golpea con su mano buena el mentón del general y aprovechando su devaneo se pierde entre las pocas doncellas que no han podido escapar.

Asuna entiende esta vez que su suerte está echada.

•

•

•

Su mano duele horrible. El ardor es tan insoportable que apenas puede pensar. Ha quebrado el mango de la flecha pero aún lleva la punta incrustada en la carne, y necesita quitarla antes de que se provoque una infección.

De pronto sonríe para sí... ¿que importa si se infecta? No tiene escapatoria, y actualmente una infección es el menor de todos sus males.

Siente que alguien jala su cabello sin misericordia, y de pronto recuerda donde está. El dolor la ha anestesiado tanto que no ha reaccionado durante el _paseo_ dentro del palacio. Pero ahora se da cuenta que está siendo escoltada por varios guardias, y el general , a quien ha golpeado impunemente, encabeza la marcha. El lord rubio y la chica de azul caminan detrás de ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿A dónde se dirigen?

El salón donde realizó la danza horas atrás aparece ante sus ojos, y entonces comprende... Está a punto de enfrentar al rey. Ese rey al que golpeó cuando entendió que quería sobrepasarse con ella... y al mismo rey cuya esposa estuvo a punto de sacrificar para liberar a su hermana...

— _¿POR QUÉ NO ME SORPRENDE QUE SEAS TÚ LA CAUSANTE DE TANTOS MALES...?_

Curioso... lo ve que está fúrico, pero apenas y puede escuchar sus palabras. La magnitud de lo que ha hecho; golpear al rey e intentar asesinar a la reina, cobra sentido en su embotada mente. Es una delincuente. Una peligrosa delincuente.

— _¡Como mínimo se merece la horca, majestad!_

 _—¡Nada será suficiente para remediar el daño que esta agresora ha hecho al reino y a nuestro rey...!_

 _—_ _Osar_ _tocar a la reina... ¡No tiene perdón!_ _¡Es una afrenta!_

 _—¡Ha contaminado_ _a_ _todo_ _el reino con su insolencia...! Se ha burlado abiertamente de toda la guardia..._

El dolor ya se ha vuelto francamente insoportable en este punto, tanto que dispara su mente y se pone a divagar... Si pudiera escapar... ¿hay alguna forma de lograrlo allí en ese salón lleno de gente que discute cual será su futuro?

— _Llévensela_ _de aquí..._ —proclama esa voz semejante a un rugido — _Estoy demasiado enojado para pensar..._ _Agil_ _hazte cargo... quiero a mis doncellas de vuelta..._

— _Señor... me temo que eso es imposible..._ _Lord_ _Eugeo_ _dio su palabra de libertad..._

Pero Asuna no pudo seguir escuchando, alguien tomó su brazo herido y la obligó a salir a trompicones del salón real.

—Esto es sólo el comienzo, muchacha... —le sisea una voz cruel contra su cabello antes de jalarla de vuelta, esta vez por un pasillo oscuro que no conoce.

•

•

•

—Creo que esto te pertenece...

Kazuto gira en redondo ante la intrusa voz reconociendo a su amigo, el cual le arroja la daga que le fue hurtada. La atrapa en el aire y la contempla con cierto enojo, chasquea la lengua y la guarda en el cinto bajo su capa conservando el silencio.

—No quiero saber como esa bailarina la tenía en su poder, aunque puedo hacerme a la idea... —Eugeo ríe jocoso ante el obvio malhumor de su compañero —Por la diosa Stacia que jamás he visto tanta determinación y arrojo en una mujer...

—No la alabes, ha sido una deshonra para el reino y para mí... A estas alturas, el pueblo entero debe estar lleno de habladurías de como una simple muchacha se ha reído de la guardia del rey en su cara...

—Pues sí ha sido en extremo... relajante —le responde el rubio con acento ligero —Creo que esto te servirá para no fiarte de las bailarinas.

El monarca no responde. Se lo ve molesto, lo cual dista de la expresión triste que mantuviera los últimos días.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—¿La reina?

El joven rey niega con decisión —La prisionera. ¿Cómo está la prisionera?

—A la espera de un juicio como su majestad ha ordenado –responde el rubio con acento risueño.

•

•

•

Es una rea por lo cual le parece normal pasar la noche en esa celda oscura y pestilente. Su pequeña experiencia como pastora de ovejas cobijando los rebaños en esas noches sin luna lejos de su hogar la previnieron para ese momento, por lo que no tiene miedo de no ver más allá de su nariz.

Sin embargo la calentura que siente y la sensación de mareo constante la asustan bastante. Sabe que ha perdido sangre y no ha comido nada desde la mañana. No es algo de lo cual deba preocuparse, pronto dictarán sentencia y es consciente de que no le queda mucho tiempo. Su osadía le costará caro y solo ruega porque sus acciones no hayan alcanzado a Rika... Que Shino y Yui estén juntas y cuidándose la una a la otra...

' _Diosa_ _Stacia_ _...'_

Pero su mente está tan atontada que no puede acabar su plegaria. La humedad tibia que escurre de su mano herida la pone en un leve estado de alerta.

' _Me estoy desangrando...'_

La inconsciencia la cobija en su oscuridad salvadora, el suelo de piedra se siente fresco como un bálsamo a su mejilla ardiente, y solo ruega que de ese sueño de muerte nunca pueda despertar. Se prefiere muerta por las fiebres que ver la sonrisa triunfante de ese rey cuando la cuelguen de la horca a la mañana siguiente, al salir el sol.

•

•

•

La conciencia le vuelve en la sensación de algo frío y suave cosquilleándole la frente con agrado. Se siente... bien. Y el dolor de su mano derecha parece un recuerdo lejano.

¿Estaría en el cielo?

Abre los ojos con premura y lo primero que ve es un alto techo de color blanco ornamentado con azul y oro. Vuelve la mirada y se descubre en un lecho amplio, sábanas blancas y perfumadas la cobijan como un capullo.

 _'¿Dónde estoy...?'_

Quita su mano de debajo de las mantas y la examina; está vendada y descubre que puede mover los dedos con absoluta facilidad.

—Oh... mi señora por fin ha despertado... — manifiesta una voz intrusa, y Asuna se gira hacia ella descubriendo a una sierva, que presurosa se inclina en reverencia al notar que está mirándola —Iré a avisar al señor Diabel...

Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera detenerla, la sierva sale del aposento a toda prisa, como si la noticia de su despertar fuera realmente importante. Asuna usando su mano buena se sienta en el lecho observando todo con confusión, se ve vestida con una enagua blanco que no recuerda haber usado la noche previa a su arresto.

Se encuentra en una habitación hermosa y lujosa, de eso no cabe duda. Una cama suave y cómoda, el aroma de flores silvestres se filtra por las ventanas abiertas cuyos velos rosados se sacuden con la brisa matinal. Un espejo inmenso ocupa la pared posterior, y a su lado se adivina un mueble el cual nunca ha visto. Hasta donde sus ojos contemplan desde su posición ve alfombras cubriendo el suelo en una suntuosidad que la asusta... ¿Acaso aún tiene fiebre?

Escucha pasos que se aproximan, y se pone en alerta, o lo más alerta que puede considerando que apenas acaba de despertar; un hombre de largo cabello claro recogido en una coleta se inclina ante ella y sonríe aliviado.

—¡Por fin ha recobrado la conciencia, mi señora! ¡Mandaré que le traigan el desayuno y preparen el baño! — se lo ve tan contento que Asuna no se atreve a contrariarlo —Con permiso, alteza...

Y así tan rápido como apareció finalmente desaparece dejando a la muchacha en ascuas.

' _¿Al... alteza...?'_ repite en su mente. Y un escalofrío la recorre por entera. No se detiene a pensarlo demasiado; echa a volar las mantas y se corre a un costado de la cama para levantarse. Pero al parecer ha pasado demasiado tiempo confinada a ese lecho, sus piernas se sienten inútiles y no le responden.

—Si fuera tú no haría eso... estás demasiado débil y has perdido mucha sangre...—comenta una voz femenina con acento altanero.

Asuna observa por encima de su hombro y reconoce a la rubia aquella que le disparó la flecha. El recuerdo hace que involuntaria presione su mano vendada contra el pecho en afán de protegerse.

—No planeo hacerle daño, soberana... —dice risueña y se inclina más por obligación que por otra cosa.

Pero ésta ha dicho algo que...

—¿So... soberana...?

—Al parecer nuestra nueva reina no recuerda los últimos hechos... —sigue diciendo con una sonrisa impertinente. Luego como si recordara vuelve a inclinar la cabeza y se presenta. El gesto hace que su cabello del color del sol se derrame por sus hombros —Soy Alice, alteza. Dama de compañía y escolta de su majestad...

Asuna sigue tan contrariada que solo parpadea sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Pues... Luego de la charada que montaste allá afuera debíamos salvar el honor de nuestro rey de alguna forma... —explica con esa sonrisa extraña a sabiendas que la otra no entiende —Y a Agil se le ocurrió la fantástica historia de que 'existió una doncella que estaba tan enamorada del soberano que desafió a la anterior reina por su osadía, y despejó el harem de toda doncella para que el rey la eligiera a ella...' —revolea los ojos —El pueblo es tan... _romántico_ que acabó creyendo esa historia, y te aman... y ansían conocerte...

—¿QUÉ...?

—La plebe es fácilmente manejable, le entregas una historia de romance e intrigas y la creen sin dudar... —sigue narrando —Por supuesto, el rey ha quedado tan conmovido con tu gesto que no dudó ni un segundo en desposarte...

No sabe si aquello que la rubia esta diciendo con tanta displicencia es cierto o no... suena tan... irreal que, sin pensarlo, se pellizca el brazo bueno. Parpadea al sentir el ligero escozor, no está soñando. Sus sentidos le indican que aquella es la realidad...

—¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente...?

—Cinco días —suelta un suspiro, y contempla su mano vendada, le hace un pequeño gesto culposo —Lamento haber hecho eso, pero debía detenerte de alguna forma... no es que la anterior reina me agrade, pero Kazuto sufriría mucho si algo malo le ocurriera.

—¿Kazuto? —repite dudosa.

—Es el nombre de tu rey, mi amor... —responde una voz masculina con acento irónico desde el umbral.

Y allí está. El flamante rey, ese que amenazó con su propio puñal... el que quiso sobrepasarse con ella antes de que toda la locura por salvar a su hermana se sucediera.

Se ve tan imponente. Tan... _guapo_ , su mente no lo niega. Pero recuerda la lujuria con la que la veía bailar, y como su mano grande la había palpado desvergonzada cuando el capitán de la guardia la hubo dejado a su merced. Y luego ese grito que proclamaba lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer con la reina.

Viste de negro y su piel blanca parece porcelana con los rayos del sol naciente. Sin duda luce como un ángel... ¿o cómo un demonio?. Parece muy joven, pero en sus ojos color plata se adivina la experiencia de una vida que no le ha resultado fácil.

—¿Has dejado de contemplarme esposa mía? —refiere irónico sonriendo de lado.

—No soy su esposa —lo contradice antes de siquiera pensarlo.

El joven ríe airoso y con expresión terminante se gira a la rubia quien se ha puesto de pie y espera nuevas órdenes —Retírate Alice, necesito hablar con la reina a solas...

—Mi señora aún está en proceso de recuperación y...

—No te lo pregunté.

La joven rubia inclina la cabeza en reverencia a ambos y sale de la habitación. Asuna sigue su salida y descubre los guardias que antes no estaban, apostados a las puertas de la alcoba. Vuelve su mirada hacia el monarca quien la contempla con seriedad. De pronto recuerda que se encuentra usando ropa de cama, y toma un extremo de las sabanas para cubrirse. Su modestia parece divertirlo.

—No planeo hacerte nada que no hayas hecho antes —dice jocoso —Pero eso será en su momento. Ahora quiero que te prepares, el pueblo ha aguardado cinco días para conocerte y no es propicio alargar esa situación...

—Yo no... —intenta negarse.

Pero Kazuto se acerca tanto hacia ella que Asuna retrocede como puede en el colchón —No estás en situación de negarte, pequeña delincuente... todavía puedo enviarte a la cárcel... O hacer que esa persona que tanto empeño tienes en proteger cumpla tu parte de castigo... ¿es lo que deseas?

La palidez que embarga a Asuna habla por sí sola. ¿Acaso él sabe de Yui? La sola idea hace que su corazón lata asustado.

Sonriendo triunfante ante su silencio, Kazuto se incorpora y camina confiado hacia la puerta —En media hora en la sala del trono —dice terminante y sale sin esperar respuesta.

Tras él, los hombros de Asuna se sacuden en impotencia.

•

•

•

No se encuentra del todo segura, pero Alice quien es su escolta la ha llevado hasta allí, a ese lugar donde días atrás encantara al público con su danza. No se siente preparada para interpretar un papel que entiende le queda demasiado grande. Pero las siervas que la atendieron pusieron especial atención en su atuendo; lleva un vestido etéreo en diversos tonos de azul, compuesto por varios velos que enmarcan su figura. Su cabello brilla y cae peinado a un costado de su cuello. Una preciosa diadema de oro pone en evidencia su nuevo estatus dentro del palacio.

Las criadas no han dejado de demostrarle respeto y admiración; la vistieron y la maquillaron con tanta devoción que no se sintió capaz de desairarlas. Obviamente todos dentro del castillo han creído ciegamente esa versión de la romántica historia dónde una doncella luchó por obtener el amor de su rey...

 _Para Asuna suena tan risible..._ e irreal.

Los guardias abren las puertas e inclinan la cabeza con respeto ante ella. Alice la empuja con un gesto, instándole a avanzar. El lugar está abarrotado de gente como aquella vez que bailó para el rey, y allí están las bailarinas entreteniendo al público, busca con la mirada a su amiga Rika y la ve allí reverenciándola. El deseo de acercarse a ella y preguntarle por sus hermanas la corroe... Pero ve al frente al monarca que la espera con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesto, por lo que desiste. La frialdad de sus ojos de acero la obliga a acelerar el paso lo más que puede. Se siente débil y endeble; en ese momento su presencia levanta murmuraciones por doquier, y la frase _esa_ es _la doncella que peleó por el amor del rey_ se oye nitidamente de boca en boca mientras la señalan.

Cuando hace ademán de detenerse en pleno camino, el monarca se acerca a ella y tomando su mano derecha, la cual aún conserva un ligero vendaje, la atrae de un tirón hacia él, hasta que es capaz de enlazar su cintura con su brazo.

Ni siquiera la mira durante la acción, pero advierte su voz ronca preguntando impávido junto a su oído —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella lo mira con reproche, por algún motivo que no entiende se siente ofendida de semejante pregunta, por lo que opta por no responder.

Él insiste dándole un apretón malicioso a su mano aún herida —¿Cuál. Es. Tu. Nombre?

Asuna esconde la mueca de dolor que tal acción le acarrea y responde altiva —Pues averiguelo.

Entonces siente el fulgor de su mirar de acero, está furioso por su impertinencia. Contra todo pronóstico lo escucha reír malicioso antes de atraerla a su cuerpo con absoluta confianza. Hace un gesto terminante con su mano libre que detiene toda algarabía dentro del salón. Asuna se siente temblar cuando el silencio se hace presente. Oye la voz firme que ruge del pecho del joven que la aprisiona.

—Habitantes de la tierra, conozcan a la flor del desierto que ha conquistado al rey con su osadía y valor... —hace una pausa dramática y prosigue creando expectativa —¡La gran esposa real Asuna...!

La sorpresa embarga el rostro de la joven al oírle _'Así que si sabe mi nombre...'_ , pero ésta no dura mucho. El capitán de la guardia sale de la multitud con una copa en alto y proclama con orgullo —¡Un brindis por nuestra hermosa reina! ¡Que viva la reina Asuna...!

—¡Que viva nuestra reina! ¡Que viva el rey! —se une el lord rubio con otra copa en alto y sin dejar de sonreír. Muy pronto el resto de los invitados se hace eco de sus acciones y con sus copas en alto brindan por la nueva soberana que parpadea confusa ante tanta atención. Las vivas y las ovaciones cobran tal magnitud que toda la estancia se reproduce con su eco mareándola.

—Ahora debemos dar una muestra de amor para que cada invitado la vea y la repita animosamente entre el pueblo... —comenta indiferente el rey cerca de su oído, ajeno a su desconcierto. Ella alza la cabeza confundida ante sus palabras ¿a qué se refería? —Ver para creer... —musita con una sonrisa malintencionada, antes de atravesar la distancia que los separa y capturar sus labios en un beso lo suficientemente creíble que hace que el público estalle nuevamente en ovaciones.

Pero Asuna se queda pegada a su boca, notando la mirada pétrea clavada sobre ella con diversión. Él se separa sonriendo con fingida timidez y asiente a las felicitaciones de sus nobles y de la poca plebe que ha logrado entrar. Ella sigue confusa por lo que acaba de pasar. Kazuto le da otro apretón a su mano herida que la hace saltar levemente.

—Podrías fingir que realmente te agrado —susurra sin verla —Después de todo, la mentira dicha por mi capitán ha salvado tu pellejo de morir desangrada.

Aunque sabe que es verdad, Asuna no puede evitar sentirse humillada y avergonzada; sus ojos le escocen y teme echarse a llorar frente a toda esa gente. Alza su mano sana y la presiona contra él atrayendo su atención de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Su-suéltame!

El agarre se intensifica de modo que casi le hace daño.

—Parece que olvidas algo, Asuna —sisea su nombre con desprecio —Pusiste en vergüenza mi nombre, el reino y a toda mi guardia... Has desbaratado mis planes de conseguir una esposa, y a mi capitán le pareció grandioso que tú ocuparas el sitio de aquello que te empeñaste en destruir, no hay mejor castigo que convertirte en algo que odias ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas en los ojos amielados de la chica brillan con intensidad de modo que él no puede apartar de mirarla.

—Serás prisionera dentro de esta jaula de oro durante toda tu vida... —le sonríe soberbio —Tu vida, el aire que respiras, cada pensamiento que habita en tu mente, tu cuerpo y hasta cada uno de tus cabellos me pertenece, y dispondré de ti como me plazca. Porque me perteneces.

* * *

 _(Parte 2 de 3)_

 _Nota:_

 _Bueno,_ _despues_ _de casi medio año traigo el segundo cap de este_ _dramón_ _de comienzo de siglo..._

 _Tenía la imagen de_ _Kazu_ _todo lindo y_ _sexoso_ _llenando de_ _fluff_ _todo el_ _fic_ _y... No sé que pasó!_ _Jajajaja_ _me salió un_ _Kazu_ _todo malote y sexy!_

 _Prometo que el_ _fluff_ _vendrá en el siguiente cap que subiré a principios de Abril Dios mediante._

 _Espero les haya gustado esto._

 _Han visto la peli? Yo la tengo en una calidad super chafa pero aún así la amo y he_ _fangirleado_ _como no tienen idea._

 _En fin_ _Nati_ _espero te haya gustado esto. Fue hecho con cariño_ _for_ _ya._

 _Sumi Chan._

* * *

 _pd_ _: Música que escuché para_ _inspirarme_ _'_ _Sword_ _Art_ _Online, Ordinal_ _Scale_ — Vocal OST'


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: Este escrito pertenece a_ ** _Naty_** _aka_ _ **Selector18**_ _perdón por tardarme tanto! Lo siento. Pero aquí tienes, con todo el_ _fluff_ _y la miel que tanto querías._

 _Advertencia: extremadamente_ _fluff_ _, lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

 _‹‹Galbi››_

•

 _«Que se busquen jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas para el rey. Que nombre el rey para cada provincia de su reino delegados que reúnan a todas esas jóvenes hermosas en el harem de la ciudad de [...]. Que sean puestas bajo el cuidado de Diavel, el encargado de las mujeres del rey, y que se les dé un tratamiento de belleza. Y que se convierta en reina la joven que más le guste al rey.» Esta propuesta le agradó al rey, y ordenó que así se hiciera._

•

•

•

— Ya casi no se nota — dice Alice examinando la mano de la joven con detenimiento —Si usa el aceite que el sacerdote ha preparado, pronto no le quedará más que una pequeña cicatriz.

La muchacha resguarda la mano contra su pecho tras examinarla. Se ve una fea línea roja que resalta de modo alarmante en su piel blanca, Asuna no entiende como su rubia acompañante no hace alusión a lo horrible que se ve. Quizás la culpa que siente la obliga a no mencionar palabra.

—Gracias Alice.

—No tiene que agradecer... —la escolta dejo de hablar al advertir la súbita presencia de alguien tras su espalda. Se pone muy recta antes de ponerse de pie.

Asuna también lo advierte, toma las mantas y se cubre lo mejor que puede. Realmente no viste ligero, pero no puede evitar hacerlo cada vez que él prorrumpe en su habitación.

El recién llegado contempla con aburrimiento a Alice, y es la señal inequívoca para que esta se marche silenciosamente, dejando a los dos soberanos dentro de la alcoba.

—¿Seguirás por mucho tiempo sin probar bocado? —pregunta viéndola fijo.

Se refiere a su decisión de negarse a compartir la mesa con él.

—No tengo apetito.

Aunque se esperaba esa respuesta no puede evitar la oleada de malhumor que hizo que su rostro se convierta en una máscara de seriedad. Apreta la mandíbula de tal forma que un músculo empieza a latirle en la mejilla.

—Si quieres continuar con tu ayuno infinito no tengo inconveniente —Pero... —su mirada se endurece —Que no llegue a mis oídos que has estado rondando las cocinas del palacio mendigando una hogaza de pan, porque ay de la doncella que se atreva a desobedecer mis órdenes.

—No tiene que amenazarme, entiendo muy bien lo que me está diciendo, señor.

¡La muy insolente no duda en sostenerle la mirada! ¡Lo está retando con toda deliberación! Lo peor es que ese hecho en vez de desagradarle, a Kazuto le parece fascinante.

Y ahí está otra vez esa sensación de vértigo en su estómago. Es tan contradictorio... como ese fuego desafiante que late en las hermosas pupilas ambarinas.

Se han quedado viendo fijo por algunos segundos, y la valentía de su reina al sostenerle la vista pese al rubor de sus mejillas, le deja entrever otro rasgo interesante de su carácter rebelde.

—De todas formas en veinte minutos debes estar conmigo en la sala del trono.

Sin esperar respuesta Kazuto se retira. Su rostro no esconde la sonrisa ladeada que adorna sus labios.

•

•

•

El estómago le tiembla.

Las manos se le estremecen de hambre, pero se obliga porfiadamente a ignorar el malestar. Primeramente porque no quiere darle el gusto a él, que sonríe de ese modo odioso como si _supiera_ , y segundo porque está en otra de esas reuniones de protocolo donde de las ciudades vecinas han venido a conocerla y no puede presentar mal semblante.

Pero el sudor frío le baja por la frente al igual que el cosquilleo de debilidad por sus piernas. Con una mano se apoya en el alto respaldo de la silla del rey y ruega que el mareo amaine. Si el joven delante suyo se ha percatado de sus acciones no lo demuestra, está hablando con algunas personas en un idioma que no entiende.

—¿Quiere un poco de agua fresca, mi señora? —le pregunta el copero y sin esperar respuesta le tiende una copa de metal llena del mencionado líquido.

La bebe de un gesto, notando que al menos el líquido le produce una sensación de saciedad que la hace olvidar por algunos minutos que no ha desayunado nada desde ayer. Luego de la orden terminante del soberano siente terror que por culpa de su negligencia algún inocente sufra castigo.

Lo ve tirano, déspota... y aunque sea joven y muy bien parecido es un cruel rey.

El otro rasgo positivo de beberse esa copa de agua es que siente que recupera los sentidos. Hace un calor agobiante y el aire dentro de la sala ya se siente pesado y húmedo... quizás sean sus escasas fuerzas hablando.

—Alteza... —se dirige a su marido, y su voz sonó tan baja, tan endeble que por un segundo piensa que él no la escuchó. Pero se equivoca, este vuelve la mirada sobre su hombro y la contempla con esa expresión inescrutable de siempre —Se-señor, quisiera retirarme al jardín, si no hay inconveniente.

La observa fijo por varios segundos donde Asuna siente que lo poco que hay en su estómago va a salir por su garganta, finalmente le hace un gesto vago con su mano —Adelante —replica entre dientes no dándole mayor importancia.

Asuna recoge el borde de su vestido y camina a paso rápido, atravesando la sala del trono antes de que el monarca cambie de idea.

Éste, pese a que habla con otro de sus subordinados de los pueblos aledaños, pausa un segundo y llama en voz alta —Alice —la silueta de la escolta de cabello dorado como el sol, sale de las sombras donde estaba confinada, y sin más palabras toma el mismo camino que la reina eligió.

•

•

•

Asuna la contempla con desconfianza, cierto que es la única persona en aquella cárcel de oro con la que habla con mayor regularidad, pero ese detalle no le confiere ninguna garantía de seguridad. La contempla a ella y a la bandeja a rebosar de frutas y pan que le ha ofrecida con toda algarabía.

—Gracias, no tengo apetito — murmura y le da la espalda. Pero su estómago escoge justo esa pausa silenciosa para protestar de modo tan audible que Asuna siente que sus mejillas se incendian de vergüenza.

Empero Alice no estalla en risas ni nada parecido, su voz suena cansina en cierta forma —Esperaba que con todo el carácter que demostró días atrás haría algo más que solo una tonta huelga de hambre.

La respuesta de la reina no se deja esperar; ofendida, la contempla sobre su hombro con esa mirada vehemente que portaba aquella tarde en donde entregó su libertad a cientos de doncellas a cambio de la suya.

—Si muere de inanición, todo lo que logró se volverá inútil. —señala con su brazo libre la vasta extensión que las rodea — Este patio hoy está libre de concubinas gracias a usted, alteza, ¿qué cree que haría Kazuto si usted no estuviera? —sonríe lentamente de modo malicioso —Le bastaría un solo chasquido de sus dedos para volver a llenar el harem.

Ha dado en la tecla, la expresión horrorizada de la pelirroja es tal que por un momento siente ganas de reír, y se arriesga a tirar su última carta a riesgo de recibir un castigo por pasarse de impertinente —Pensaba que era más inteligente. Después de todo, ha alborotado a toda la guardia... una guardia que el rey siempre creyó era infranqueable.

—Esto no tiene que ver con eso —responde cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago —Es realmente odioso.

Alice inclina la cabeza, no da crédito a lo que ha oído. Busca esconder la sonrisa de las comisuras de sus labios de alguna forma —¿Mi señora se refiere...?

—A él, al rey.

—Oh, sí. Kazuto tiene un temperamento muy particular —responde risueña mirándola fijamente.

Asuna vuelve la vista al frente, dándole la espalda —¿Piensas que si yo no estuviera aquí él... él volvería a llenar el harem de concubinas?

—Soy capaz de afirmarlo con los ojos cerrados.

La reina mantuvo la pose tensa por varios segundos. Alice no puede saber en qué está pensando, aunque por su silencio puede adivinarlo.

—Escapar no es la solución —murmura con suavidad y la rodea volviendo a ofrecerle la bandeja con alimentos que lleva.

Asuna suspira; ha acariciado la idea del escape desde que despertó en esa pesadilla. Al oír las palabras de la joven se da cuenta de cuan imposible suena.

Reprime un suspiro de frustración y contempla por un segundo las frutas con ojos ávidos, para luego encontrar el rostro sereno de su escolta —Lo siento, Alice. No puedo comprometerte a esto... él ha dicho que castigaría a cualquiera que osara ayudarme.

—Kazuto jamás se atrevería a hacer algo que ponga en riesgo su amistad con Eugeo.

A la joven reina no se le pasa por alto que la blonda se refiere a los miembros de la nobleza con demasiada familiaridad; no solo nombra al rey sin título, sino también al joven lord rubio.

—No se preocupe por mí, y coma algo —le insiste —Antes de que caiga desmayada y en todo el palacio se arme un revuelo.

Aquello dibuja una débil sonrisa en el rostro de la soberana, escoge una fruta y se la lleva a los labios. Es una manzana tierna y dulce, y por supuesto la engulle en un santiamén.

—Sé que mi señora no desea estar aquí —insiste la blonda lentamente —Pero quizás, si busca la forma de... _encajar_ en este lugar, y ayudar. Sé ve que no es como la anterior soberana... —la nombra en un susurro —Esa no veía más allá de su nariz... Y antes de gastar energía en pensar en cómo llevarle la contra al rey, ¿por qué no busca la forma de ayudar al pueblo? Aunque reniegue del título, hay ciento de miles de personas allá afuera que esperan que su reina responda por ellos de alguna manera.

Eso hace que Asuna mantenga el silencio por largos segundos. Se muerde el labio y asiente —Tienes razón Alice.

Como toda respuesta la nombrada suelta un imperceptible suspiro de alivio y sonríe.

•

•

•

—Explícame ¿por qué sigues igual de ceñudo cuando el reino entero está en paz, y todos aman a la nueva soberana?

Kazuto guarda silencio. Está de pie ante una de las ventanas que da al patio exterior, el cual está vacío. Sus ojos grises se pierden en la magnificencia de todo lo que lo rodea —Hay demasiada soledad.

Eugeo alza las cejas sorprendido de que dijera algo semejante —¿Su alteza extraña el harem?

Este se gira enfrentando a su amigo con interrogación —Por supuesto que no, gracias a _ella_ ya no tenemos harem ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—Entonces... —reitera lo que estaba diciendo —¿Por qué tienes esa expresión enojosa todo el tiempo?

—Es por ella.

—¿La reina?

—No sé lo que piensa, ni lo que quiere. Hace lo que digo sin rechistar, pero ha extendido un muro en torno a ella que no sé...

—Y por supuesto su alteza no está acostumbrado a qué eso ocurra —le sigue el juego con humor —Normalmente las doncellas se arrojan a sus pies para cumplir sus deseos, pero la nueva reina no ha hecho nada de eso; es altiva y temperamental —escucha que su amigo a su lado suelta una maldición entre dientes —¿No has pensado que todo este entorno es demasiado para ella? ¿Conoces, acaso, su origen, de dónde proviene, o si tiene familia? Le has arrancado la libertad de tajo... ¿esperas que de un día para el otro te idolatre como un dios?

—¡No espero eso!

—Trata de conocerla y que ella te conozca; que vea que no eres el ser tirano y déspota que todos creen —al ver que su amigo y rey seguía muy silencioso, añadió —Por su forma de comportarse, no parece una mujer intrigante, estoy seguro de que su forma de actuar se debe a algo mucho más concreto... ¿quizás esté protegiendo a alguien?

—Sí, eso mencionaste la última vez...

—Creo que si descubres de qué se trata podrás llegar a su corazón...

—¿Por qué querría hacer algo semejante? —pregunta a borbotones con un ligero acento molesto.

—No olvides que necesitas un heredero, los reinos del sur pueden aprovechar esa debilidad en tus filas y atacar...

Las palabras de Eugeo llevan mucha razón; necesita perpetuar su descendencia, pero... ¿cómo lograrlo? Desde su sensual baile en la sala del trono no ha vuelto a tener un tiempo a solas con ella. Ni siquiera un momento íntimo.

—La reina Asuna es completamente diferente a tu anterior esposa —afirma con toda deliberación —No sueñes usar las mismas artimañas para acercarte a ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —molesto por las palabras livianas de su mejor amigo sale de la habitación para pasear por los jardines.

Pese a todo; la conversación sigue en su mente, cual ave suspendida en vuelo.

•

•

•

Inspecciona las cocinas sin advertir las miradas curiosas que se levantan en torno a ella. No todos los días las cocineras y siervas del palacio ven a la reina paseándose con concentración informándose de los platillos y la cantidad de alimentos que se prepararán aquel día.

La antigua reina Sachi no hacía ese tipo de cosas, ella no salía del castillo por razón alguna, consideraba abominable mezclarse con la servidumbre. El rey Kazuto tampoco lo hace, salvo si es necesario. Normalmente quien se ocupa de esos trámites es su general Agil.

—¿Qué hacen con la comida que sobra? —vuelve a preguntar porque está segura de que no ha oído bien.

—Nos deshacemos de ella, alteza. A nuestro señor no le gustan los platillos recalentados.

—¡Es que preparan una cantidad desorbitante! —exclama —¡Platillos que no han sido tocados los lanzan al basural!

—Ha sido la orden de nuestro señor el rey desde el comienzo de su reinado —explica la cocinera y se inclina para demostrarle respeto. Le asusta que la reina le hable de igual a igual, como si tuviera conocimiento de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es demasiado —murmura para sí —Sé que de aquí salen las raciones para alimentar a todo el palacio, aun así...

—Así es, alteza.

Asuna se queda en silencio algunos segundos. Luego se yergue —A partir de hoy solo harán la mitad de la ración —ordena altiva —Es decir, si hacían cuatrocientos platillos, harán doscientos, si eran trescientos prepararán ciento cincuenta, así sucesivamente —la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de quienes escuchan la obliga a mantener la compostura —Hay que cuidar la despensa y las provisiones del reino, y no permitiré que sigan realizando tanto derroche.

—P-por supuesto, alteza...

—Algo más —da la vuelta sobre sí misma y contempla a las siervas que mantienen la cabeza baja esperando el resto de sus órdenes —A partir de hoy, todo alimento que sobre de la mesa del rey será repartido entre las familias de bajos recursos del pueblo... —una oleada de murmullos acompaña su última oración, y Asuna no entiende si están en acuerdo o en desacuerdo con ella. Pero las palabras ya han salido de su boca, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Así se hará, alteza —responde la cocinera conteniendo el aliento.

—De ahora en más llevaré el control de las despensas del palacio, cualquier duda, o pregunta la hablarán conmigo.

Sabe que quizás se está tomando atribuciones que a su marido no le harán mucha gracia... pero las palabras de Alice le han tocado una fibra sensible en la que no había pensado hasta el momento. Llevaba días renegando de su suerte, y rebelándose contra ese ser déspota de ojos color plata... Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía el pueblo de su propia insensatez?

Aunque no quisiera era la reina, y se esperaba que actuara como tal... su pueblo... _su pueblo_ la necesitaba.

Se dirige a la puerta con la intención de volver a su habitación, siendo seguida por algunas doncellas cuando, una hilera de siervas entra con numerosos cántaros cargados con agua. Ellas se hacen a un lado para cederle el paso, y Asuna advierte al final de la fila a una mujer entrada en años cuya vasija se tambalea ante el peso. Sus temblorosas manos apenas pueden sostenerla.

—Mi señor ordena que el almuerzo se sirva en los jardines... —el alto hombre se detiene al observar la comitiva intrusa dentro de las cocinas. Desde el incidente en el patio del harem no ha vuelto a encontrarse con esa joven cuya diadema de oro en sus cabellos del color del atardecer la proclaman como la reina —Mi señora... — murmura inclinando cortésmente la cabeza ante ella.

—General —le copia el gesto, preguntándose si está en lo correcto y debe inclinarse ante él. No olvida el mal trago que le hizo pasar con el asunto de la anterior reina... Se pregunta si debe ofrecerle una disculpa por haberlo desafiado con tanta saña. Lo correcto sería hacerlo.

Pero lo que ocurre a continuación la detiene.

La anciana del cántaro ha seguido su camino mientras ella conversaba con Agil, pero el peso que soporta es tanto que, se tambalea de tal forma que ella, quien la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, se lanza a ayudarle sin pensar en lo que está haciendo.

—¡General, por favor...!

Pero el pedido llega tarde, en su afán de sujetar a la pobre mujer, el cántaro se le ha regado encima, bañándola de pies a cabeza.

Al alzar la cabeza descubre que todos la están mirando con censura, y Asuna se da cuenta que esta vez se ha pasado. Una reina que se precie de serlo no actuaría de ese modo impulsivo. Las doncellas se precipitan ante ella, y en medio de la bruma que puebla sus pensamientos permite que la transporten a la seguridad de sus aposentos.

•

•

•

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Kazuto se vuelve a su general ante las noticias que estupefacto este le cuenta.

—La reina me ordenó que ayudara a una sierva a cargar su vasija de agua... —repite Agil aun no sabiendo sin sentirse ofendido o sorprendido.

—¿Pero que se ha creído?

—Eso no es todo, ha dado instrucciones de los platillos que deben servirse en la mesa de mi señor el rey...

—¿Qué? —mira a Eugeo cuya mueca jocosa no puede pasar por alto —¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Deberías estar satisfecho, ha pasado de sentirse una intrusa y tu enemiga a intentar comprender como funciona el palacio... No puedes culparla, no te ocupaste de ella y consideraste gracioso dejarla a su suerte —contesta Eugeo de muy buen humor.

Kazuto abre la boca para responder, pero se da cuenta que no tiene con qué refutarle; así que acomodando la capa sobre sus hombros sale de la sala dejando a su consejero y general envueltos en un silencio que para ellos es risible.

—¿Qué opinas?

—La verdad es que me agrada, pero vaya que tiene carácter.

—¿Aun sigues pensando qué es la indicada?

—Por supuesto, eso no lo he dudado por un solo instante. Es la única capaz de hacerle frente y obligarle a salir del letargo.

—Brindo por eso —Eugeo se llevó la copa a los labios y rió entre dientes antes de beber.

•

•

•

El sonido tormentoso de su calzado al hundirse en los suelos ponía en evidencia el humor tempestuoso que llevaba. Oh, y no iba a disfrazarlo. La servidumbre que cruzaba de camino a las habitaciones de la reina se corría amedrentada ante su mal talante.

Empujó las puertas de la antesala a sus aposentos encontrándose a Alice quien alzó los ojos sorprendida de verlo allí a una hora en la que usualmente se encontraba en la sala del trono.

—¿Señor?

—No te metas en esto Alice, ¿está allí?

La rubia asintió guardando para sí todo detalle. Notó como el soberano pasaba de ella y abría la última puerta que lo separaba de la pelirroja. Sonrió maliciosamente y salió de la sala, cerrando tras su espalda. Les dijo a los guardias que no molestaran a ninguno de los soberanos bajo ningún pretexto, y satisfecha con eso se alejó.

•

•

•

Al abrir la última puerta no esperaba encontrase con semejante espectáculo.

Los rayos del traicionero sol se condensan alrededor de su cabello suelto, este es tan largo que puede asegurar sin exagerar que debe llegarle más abajo de la cintura... Tiene el color del fuego. Y está desnuda... bueno, lleva el torso sin cubrir y las curvas le parecen exuberantes... Claramente no es una niña.

Y quizás sea la sorpresa de verlo allí en sus aposentos que la mantienen lela por algunos segundos los que Kazuto aprovecha para observarla a su antojo. Ha despedido a sus doncellas con anterioridad asegurando que podría mudarse ella sola sus vestidos. Y Alice se ofreció a montar guardia en la antesala para evitar justamente... _esto_.

Kazuto no ha estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo y siente su cuerpo reaccionar ante ella. Es inevitable no recordar la atracción que despertó en él al verla bailando con tanta sensualidad en la sala del trono, y recuerda cuanto ansiaba poseerla... ¿No fue acaso ese detalle lo que desencadenó todo aquel problema que parece no tener fin?

Cuando Kazuto da un paso hacia delante, es que ella reacciona y manotea el vestido que iba a ponerse buscando cubrirse con él. Es orgullosa y pese a que sus mejillas están rojas, lucha por parecer digna y repuesta ante la vista de aquel hombre cuyos ojos parecen plata líquida.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con mi palacio...? —ruge con voz ronca.

Así que ya le han ido con el chisme —Es mi pueblo... —musita, pero en algún momento el rey ha llegado hasta ella e inclinándose ante su rostro, no puede hacer otra cosa más que observarse en esos ojos que se han enturbiado. Siente la respiración del joven sobre su nariz y por alguna razón inexplicable su boca se seca, su aliento se corta y lo próximo que Asuna sabe, es que el rey Kazuto ha enmarcado su espalda desnuda con sus brazos, y sus labios demandantes se encuentran con los suyos de un modo que nunca ha experimentado.

Sus piernas se doblan por alguna razón, pero él está allí para sujetarla, y... _eso no se siente tan mal..._ Es el último pensamiento coherente que aparece en su cabeza, antes que sus sentidos se apaguen y se sumerja en aquello que reconoce como su primer beso real...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota:_

 _Ante todo quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic... No me creerán pero es uno de mis fics favoritos... solo que el tiempo no me ayuda :'(_

 _Bueno me decido subirlo hoy porque ayer 18 de Noviembre fue mi aniversario de escritora! Y quiero compartir algo con ustedes aunque sea algo pequeño ^^_

 _Y bueno este capítulo se supone que iba a ser el final, pero... hay demasiados cabos sueltos (para variar como todas las historias de Sumi que empiezan siendo oneshots y luego terminan en longs fics xD) a esta historia le quedan a lo much capitulos más..._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Nati aka_ _Selector18_ _gracias por tu paciencia 3 aquí está! Es bueno hacer tratos contigo!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota: Este escrito pertenece a Naty aka_ _Selector18_ _perdón por tardarme tanto! Lo siento. Pero aquí tienes, con todo el_ _fluff_ _y la miel que tanto querías._  
 _Advertencia: extremadamente_ _fluff_ _, lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

 _‹‹_ _Galbi_ _››_

•

 _«Que se busquen jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas para el rey. Que nombre el rey para cada provincia de su reino delegados que reúnan a todas esas jóvenes hermosas en el harem de la ciudad de [...]. Que sean puestas bajo el cuidado de Diavel, el encargado de las mujeres del rey, y que se les dé un tratamiento de belleza. Y que se convierta en reina la joven que más le guste al rey.» Esta propuesta le agradó al rey, y ordenó que así se hiciera._

•

•

•

 _Me derrito. Me derrito..._

Es su último pensamiento consciente. De pronto se siente febril, y agitada como si algo le quitara el aliento. Pero no es algo, sino alguien. Y ese alguien la sujeta con firmeza contra su cuerpo y ella se permite suspirar de un modo que la avergüenza. Su voz sale rota y desesperada entre los besos que apenas la dejan respirar.

No sabe en qué momento ha dejado de cubrirse a si misma, y se aprieta inconscientemente contra el rey, deseando saciar una necesidad acuciante que nace de lo profundo de sus entrañas. De alguna forma desea fundirse a él, sentir su piel así como siente la suave seda de su traje real contra sus pechos desnudos.

En su mente nace un grito de censura, pero así como aparece rápidamente lo acalla. ¿Aquello está mal? No puede pensar que esa sensación que la incendia tan deliciosamente sea mala...

En tanto debate con su mente, las manos del rey han descendido por su columna, quitando los seguros del vestido, descubriendo esa parte de la espalda que pierde su nombre. Le roza la suave curva desnuda con la yema de los dedos y siente que algo se enciende en su bajo vientre haciéndola arquear desesperada contra él, cuya posesión sobre ella se hace más intensa.

Nunca nadie la ha tocado de esa forma y otra vez siente una inquietud que por un segundo nubla todo lo que ese hombre le hace sentir.

La boca masculina libera sus labios y se dirige por su cuello, vuelve a aferrarse a él y esconde la faz en su cuello, todo el cuerpo de rey se siente firme y cálido... le da gusto aferrarse a él porque es lo único estable cuando todo empieza a girar a su alrededor.

—Preciosa...

Escucha la voz del monarca y le cuesta reconocerlo en esa nueva faceta; cuando antes lo ha escuchado furioso, burlón, pero ahora... suena afectado, ronco. Y en cierta medida hasta tierno.

—Sabía que no ibas a negarte a mí... —le suelta contra su hombro —E independientemente de quien te haya tenido antes... no habrá parte de ti que no sea mía cuando este día acabe...

Basta un solo segundo para que esas palabras se hicieran luz en su mente alejando las brumas de esas sensaciones que la enceguecen. Se queda rígida contra él, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que pasa, de su aspecto vergonzoso... de estar casi desnuda y apretada contra él... como una vulgar prostituta...

Justamente las palabras del rey ilustran una mentira que había olvidado. El joven la cree una bailarina; aquella mujer que sabe encantar al hombre con movimientos rítmicos y sensuales, y que por sobre todo es experta en el arte del amor...

El pánico la recorre. Y para estas alturas que se ha quedado tan quieta junto a él, Kazuto parece advertir su cambio. La mira fijamente desde su altura, su respiración tan rota como la de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Asuna no sabe cómo reaccionar a sus palabras, lo único que comprende a ciencia cierta es que se siente humillada y tonta de dejarse envolver por él... por esas sensaciones que desconoce y que al parecer el rey es muy diestro en realizarlas. Rememora sus palabras y la verdad velada que entiende en ellas la pone más furiosa, borrando por fin todo rastro de pasión de su cuerpo. Alza la mano y antes de analizar lo que iba a hacer le cruza el rostro de una bofetada.

El sonido acaba por alejar las brumas del momento, Kazuto la observa estupefacto pues el impacto no le ha dolido pese a que su mejilla se entumece. La acción le resulta jocosa, como si ya esperara una respuesta semejante.

Solo fue su orgullo femenino obrando, conoce bien de eso.

Sin embargo, no deja de sorprenderle la fuerza de carácter que ella posee; toda, toda ella desde la pose tensa de sus hombros redondeados, la manera en la que aprieta los puños, al igual que la profunda arruga que cruza su entrecejo al sostenerle la mirada, habla de cuan indomable es su personalidad. Otra vez ese rasgo de su reina le parece en extremo fascinante.

La acción cometida ha hecho que lógicamente se aleje de la joven, y contemple como sus manos temblorosas buscan cubrirse a sí misma.

—Por favor salga de mis aposentos.

El pedido hace que esboce una sonrisa de lado. Lleva implícito una orden, pero el tono de su voz aún yace ronco y parece condecir lo contrario.

Kazuto no olvida que se mostró muy ansiosa y participativa de sus caricias.

—Vine aquí a hablar y es lo que haremos —pronuncia en cambio. Ve que hay una jarra de jugo de dátil a un costado y va a servirse una copa. También debe apaciguarse de alguna forma, su cuerpo aunque frustrado, se encuentra todavía muy dispuesto.

Asuna sigue sus movimientos horrorizada, no sabe que es peor; si la escena intensa que ocurrió entre ambos, o la conversación que sabe vendrá a continuación.

—¿Po-podría darse la vuelta al menos?

Kazuto la observa con ojos abiertos; claro, su dignidad femenina ante todo. Le da la espalda bebiéndose el líquido de la copa. Desde esa posición estudia el resto del mobiliario, y lo que ve lo pone furioso.

La alcoba está impecable, igual a cuando la ocupaba la anterior soberana... Como si Sachi nunca hubiera abandonado su santuario... ¿Por qué hacerle tal desaire? ¿Sabrá esa joven que esa era la habitación de su anterior esposa?

—¿Qué tiene que decirme?

La voz altiva de la muchacha, lo obliga a centrarse en lo que ocurre. Se gira encontrándola vestida, la nueva túnica en colores cerúleos sin duda le queda muy bien, pero eso no opaca el recuerdo de que sin ella se ve mucho mejor.

Reprime esa puya dentro suyo, al igual que la sorpresa de verla con el cabello completamente suelto... otra vez constata que ha de llegarle a las caderas o más abajo ¿será que puede peinarlo por sí misma?

—¿Señor?

—Kazuto.

—¿Perdón?

—Que me llames por mi nombre —le precisa mientras devuelve la copa a su lugar. Por sobre su hombro advierte que ella abre la boca, seguramente para rebatir, por lo que agrega —En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, aunque no lo desees.

—Entonces usted...

—Asuna —se apresura a nombrarla, notando como las mejillas de ella vuelven a encenderse, y está vez no es por su contacto.

La sorpresa debe ser tal que se queda callada y tímida. Lo que Kazuto aprovecha para continuar.

—Agil me dijo que estuviste cambiando algunas especificaciones que por años han regido las cocinas del palacio... y me gustaría saber con qué derecho has tomado tales decisiones...

Asuna se esperaba ese encuentro verbal, y la frase de su marido en vez de amedrentarla hace que su carácter rebelde peleé por salir a la luz. Se ha valido de él por años para vender y comercializar entre los pueblitos del norte, para tratar con hombres rudos y no dejarse apabullar por sus demandas, también para cuidar y defender a sus hermanas.

 _Yui..._

El recuerdo la estremece algunos segundos, pero rápidamente recuerda que no puede dejar que él lo sepa. No ahora. Toma fuerzas ante el nombre amado y responde:

—¿Su majestad ha visto la cantidad de alimentos que se desperdician a diario gracias a la mala administración? ¡Es una cantidad exorbitante! —exclama —¡Se cocina más de lo que se come en su mesa!

Él aprieta los puños; es la primera vez que alguien le hace una acotación semejante.

—En mi reino hay abundancia —replica con orgullo.

—¡La opulencia se le acabará más rápido de lo que pestañea sino lo distribuye como corresponde!

—¿Insinúas que ignoro como se manejan las despensas del reino? ¡Tengo consejeros bien dotados que se encargan de racionar las arcas! ¡Confío ciegamente en ellos, sé que velan por mis intereses!

—La verdad señor, no comprendo que clase de gente sea, si la opulencia desborda de su mesa mientras el pueblo desfallece de hambre... —lo enfrenta alzando la barbilla, el ímpetu latiendo en sus iris de miel —¿Le parece justo que el pueblo sufra de esa forma? ¿No es acaso su obligación velar por todos, no solo por la gente que habita en el castillo?

Kazuto no daba crédito a sus palabras... ¿En verdad tenía el descaro de hablarle de esa forma? ¿Poniendo en tela de juicio sus capacidades para gobernar?

—¿Acaso estás cuestionando mi mandato? —aventura con la voz engañosamente más suave.

Con decisión ella niega con la cabeza —No tengo esos atributos, señor, solo me limito a responder su pregunta.

—Dices eso, y sin embargo no comprendo con qué potestad decides que haya menos alimento en mi mesa.

—Con la potestad que me ha sido dada el haberme convertido en su reina a la fuerza. Ese día decidí que ya que no tenía facultad de cuidar de mí, velaría por quienes no tienen voz ni voto frente a usted...

El ardor de sus palabras remueve una sensación extraña en el pecho del monarca. Aprieta los puños cuando una sensación cosquilleante le quema las manos.

No supo como rebatir a eso. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer se metiera en sus asuntos y le hiciera frente de semejante forma. Sachi tenía carácter pero la mayor parte del tiempo era sumisa, y todo lo que estuviera más allá de su propia vanidad la aburría.

—No puedes tomarte esas libertades... —replica entre dientes revolviéndose el cabello —¿Y que hay de los cántaros de agua? Agil dijo que lo rebajaste al grado de un siervo...— se detiene al ver que ella avanza los pasos que los separan y extendiendo su dedo índice lo pincha con saña en el pecho.

—¿Es que le parece loable contratar mujeres de edad avanzada para llevar a cabo la tarea de acarrear agua del río? —no parece ser muy consciente de lo que está haciendo. Redobla su acción y se inclina ante él poniendo más énfasis en su gesto —¡Era una anciana! ¡Apenas podía sostener el cántaro entre sus manos! ¿Qué clase de caridad puedo mostrar al pueblo si no soy capaz de resolver algo como eso?

—¿Y que la reina se rebaje al grado de una sierva te parece loable?

Asuna se queda en silencio por algunos segundos, reconoce que actuó de manera precipitada con ese asunto, pero sigue pensando de igual manera —No ha sido mi intención deshonrar su nombre, señor— dice con toda la modestia posible —Tampoco insinúo que despida a la mujer, sino que se le busque un nuevo trabajo dentro del palacio, algo que pueda cumplir con dignidad.

—Lo tendré en mente.

—También hay mano de obra que debería ser mudada, muchos sirvientes entrados en años que deberían ocuparse de tareas más livianas —le sostiene la vista —Por favor, señor.

Es interesante ver cómo la luz ilumina sus ojos conforme lo que dice con tanto ímpetu, Kazuto debe darle la razón a Eugeo cuando le mencionó, tras el incidente con las doncellas, que nunca había visto tanto arrojo y valentía en una mujer. Sencillamente es fascinante.

—Veo que empiezas a adaptarte bien al palacio, que quieres involucrarte en los asuntos del reino...

—¿No tengo derecho a hacerlo?

—Mi reina tiene derecho a todo —sonríe presuntuoso y la contempla con intención —Pero tú... solo tienes el título de nombre, porque no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio _aún...—_ ante sus palabras la muchacha enrojece notablemente, él no puede evitar reír sin comprender su azoro.

Gira la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse tensa. Desde que cayó en cuenta de lo que se espera de ella se halla intranquila. Sabe que es algo normal entre los recién casados, no ignora los secretos de alcoba, pero... mientras pueda aplazar el momento de entregarse a ese hombre se aferrará a esa esperanza con uñas y dientes. La cercanía que se gestó entre ellos tras su anterior arrebato, comienza a perderse cuando Asuna es consciente de ello, por lo que retrocede.

—¿Aún? —repite con una solemnidad que está lejos de sentir.

Kazuto sonríe presuntuoso —Los deberes de una reina no consisten solo en preocuparse por el reino, sino también por su rey —el gesto se le ensancha—Y antes que soberana de un país, debes recordar que primeramente eres mi esposa.

Los ojos de Asuna tiemblan de pavor pero se aferra a lo que le dice —Señor... no estoy contradiciendo sus palabras, pero pienso que antes...

—¿Por qué es tan difícil entender que te quiero en mi cama? —le interrumpe, claramente hastiado.

—Y si me niego, ¿va a tomarme a la fuerza? —le refuta, y aunque sabe que es una posibilidad aberrante de que eso ocurra no planea mostrarse débil.

Su expresión furiosa decrece por algún motivo, su voz suena hasta cansada cuando réplica —Jamás he violentado a una mujer. Todas las que se han entregado a mi lo hicieron de buen grado.

¿Debe creerle? El mal genio del monarca es conocido en todo el reino, está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea y por todos los medios. ¿Acaso no fue por la desobediencia de la anterior reina que ella ahora está allí? Quien se negó a obedecerle y él la castigó quitándole la corona y todos los privilegios...

—...tú no serás la excepción, vendrás a mí espontáneamente sin que yo te lo pida —añade con tanta certeza que se siente estremecer mientras se le aproxima — ...y a juzgar por tu respuesta de hace un momento no veo que tenga que esperar mucho tiempo...

Asuna enrojece sin remedio, a medida que ansía negarse y gritarle que ella no es como las _otras_ que él ha llevado a su cama. ¡Qué exige respeto cuando él ni siquiera le muestra un ápice de ello!

También desea confesarle que no está preparada... y que no sabe cuánto tiempo la mantendrá a su lado antes de que se aburra de su presencia... pero eso haría añicos la máscara de valentía que se ha forjado ante esa situación, por lo que esconde toda vulnerabilidad dentro suyo y pone esa fachada que la ha ayudado en el palacio desde que puso un pie allí dentro.

—No esperaba otra respuesta de su parte —le responde en el mismo tono obviando el bochorno que le quema las mejillas. Se sabe hermosa y altiva—Veremos si le resulta tan sencillo como cree.

Kazuto ríe; de pronto de muy buen humor, solo la observa largamente y se dirige a las puertas las que abre, sorprendido de que les hubieran conferido tanta intimidad. _De seguro Alice está tras esto._ Ante el nombre de su escolta, se acuerda de algo y agrega sin darse la vuelta —Me alegra que hayas dejado esa ridícula huelga de hambre.

Sin esperar a que ella le conteste, abre del todo y desaparece luego por la antesala. A sus espaldas, la reina Asuna se da un golpe en la frente y maldice en voz baja.

•

•

•

—Fue su idea ¿verdad? —la acusa apenas la ve en el patio que otrora usaban las concubinas. Los ojos de Alice se abren, sus pupilas son tan azules como el firmamento. Es una mujer hermosa, la reina no puede negarlo.

—¿Mi señora? —le responde a su vez parpadeando magistralmente —Me temo que no entiendo a qué se refiere.

Asuna se detiene para sosegarse, luego de la conversación con el monarca ha quedado en un estado de exaltación tal, que no puede controlar. Incluso siente que el corazón le late a contramarcha en la garganta —Te apareciste con una bandeja de comida, ¿quién te envió?

La rubia ríe levemente como toda respuesta ocasionando que la joven escucha suelte un bufido impropio de su nuevo rango —¡No puedo creerlo!

—No es un mal hombre, señora. En verdad se ha preocupado por usted todo el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente —sin quererlo la pelirroja se aprieta la mano que luce la cicatriz —Y por supuesto su decisión de no probar bocado no hizo más que acrecentar su desvelo. Ciertamente es un poco orgulloso... como usted.

¡Cómo si Asuna no se hubiera dado cuenta! Pero qué de verdad se preocupe por ella le resulta difícil de aceptar...

—No es algo que debas decir con tanta algarabía, Alice.

—Lo cierto es que Kazuto y usted se parecen más de lo que cree —la otra joven la contempla con escepticismo —No es el ser despiadado y cruel que maneja los hilos de la nación con mano de hierro, no. Es un niño asustado que apenas está aprendiendo a reinar... que creyó encontrar a la esposa perfecta para enaltecer su reino... pero ella tenía otras prioridades.

—¿Hablas de mí?

Alice mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo —La anterior soberana se aprovechó de que ella misma era la debilidad del rey y... — nota los orbes ambarinos abiertos desmesuradamente ante lo que oye y se obliga a guardar silencio. Revelar esa información no le corresponde, Kazuto es demasiado receloso en cuanto a ese tema —Ya no viene al caso —finaliza con una mueca.

Pero Asuna quiere saber. Por la forma en la que todos se refieren a la anterior reina puede deducir que ya no es bien recibida dentro del palacio, aunque sospecha que ésta aún se encuentra en el harem por orden real. Si el rey Kazuto la amó tanto como todos mencionan a escondidas, como una verdad secreta, es lógico que no la haya olvidado; y aunque quiera tenerla cerca, por respeto a ella; a la nueva reina, no puede.

Por algún extraño motivo siente un pinchazo en el pecho; algo parecido a la decepción. Aun así, no se atreve a preguntarle a su rubia acompañante por el paradero de la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿ha hablado con mi señor sobre el derroche de la despensa real?

 _Las noticias corren rápido._

—Creo que no le agrada mucho la idea de que me inmiscuya en esa clase de asuntos.

—Tonterías —Alice suspira. Ha sido amiga del monarca desde que eran pequeños, por ende lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Fue testigo del momento de su coronación, y de su asunción al trono... también de los desbarajustes que eso propinó en su carácter. Fue, es, una tarea difícil para él... ¿Pero cómo explicarle eso a la actual reina sin poner en evidencia a su amigo? Lo que el reino ve con sus ojos es a un joven frío, petulante y altanero. Solo el círculo cerrado en torno al rey lo comprende realmente, y ella desea que la muchacha pelirroja frente a ella sea parte de ese entorno —Kazuto siempre ha tomado decisiones por sí solo, nunca ha recibido ayuda... y todo lo que tiene, todo lo que es, lo forjó con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted de que viniera alguien a contradecir sus órdenes?

Asuna solo la contempla mordiéndose el labio porque comprende a la perfección. Ella sola ha criado a sus hermanas de la mejor manera que pudo, siendo cruelmente criticada por sus acciones, por ser una muchacha soltera que llevara adelante una familia.

—Alice tú me diste esa idea, que hiciera mío el reino —le reprocha.

—Es cierto alteza, pero no pensé que lo cumpliría al pie de la letra... pensé que se ocuparía de su vanidad, o de hacer suyo los aposentos.

Asuna se detiene en medio del paseo, están frente a la fuente de Stacia, la diosa de la vida. Contempla la hermosa esfinge de la divinidad e inclina la cabeza en respeto. Se hace la silenciosa promesa de más tarde traerle un ramo de flores en ofrenda de gratitud por continuar viva. A su lado la escolta comparte su silencio.

—Alice tengo una petición que hacerte —dice sin quitar la atención del hermoso rostro de la diosa labrado en piedra —No me trates con tanta ceremonia— los preciosos ojos de la escolta se abren impresionados —Realmente no soy mucho mayor que tú...

—Lo siento, no creo que eso pueda ser posible, alteza. Aunque no le guste, su estatus actual es superior al mío y le debo todo el respeto posible.

—Pero llamas a tu rey por su nombre —replica antes de pensarlo.

Los ojos de Alice parpadean con sorpresa —Es que... somos amigos.

Asuna se encoge _. ¿Amigos?_ Las palabras malintencionadas de su marido le enturbian la mente. _"Todas las que se entregaron a mí lo hicieron de buen grado"._ ¿Su escolta entrará en esa afirmación?

¿Y si fue así que tanto le importa?

—¿Hay alguna persona a la que le gustaría ver? ¿Algún enamorado? —sonríe de modo pícaro, quizás malinterpretando el silencio de la joven —Puedo ayudarle, sé que los primeros días aquí le pueden resultar difíciles, y desee ver algún rostro conocido.

Asuna se gira a ella entonces, manteniendo las inquietudes dentro suyo ante la nueva perspectiva que le ofrece —¿De verdad?

—Pero si es un hombre el que desea ver, me temo que será un poco más arriesgado... tendremos que engañar a la guardia y...— frunce el ceño en concentración.

—Nada de eso, solo quiero ver a mi amiga, mi mejor amiga... es una de las bailarinas, su nombre es Rika. Rika Shinozaki.

•

•

•  
—Tiene mejor aspecto, por lo menos es capaz de sostener la mirada y ha desechado esa expresión abatida de los primeros días. ¿Has seguido mi consejo y has intentado hablar con ella? —menciona entre susurros el joven lord rubio tras inclinar la cabeza en respeto, cuando la soberana abandona la mesa.

—No quiere hablar conmigo —responde Kazuto en igual tono. Ambos la contemplan hasta que desaparece del salón en compañía de sus doncellas.

—Intuyo que si te muestras prepotente e indiferente todo el tiempo solo estás consiguiendo alejarla de ti.

Kazuto le ignora, bebe una copa de vino y observa complacido a la distancia.

—Finalmente la orden de distribuir las despensas del palacio no ha sido mala, ya no hay derroche de alimentos y Ágil me ha comentado que sus soldados hasta reciben una ración extra para sus familias. La gente del pueblo está profundamente agradecida a ti.

—Me ha sorprendido, no voy a mentirte. No la creí tan observadora.

—Le has felicitado ¿verdad? Porque ha sido brillante.

Kazuto apura otro trago en silencio. No es necesaria su respuesta Eugeo la advierte por si sola.

—Asuna es la antítesis total a tu querida Sachi, ¿te has dado cuenta? Son el día y la noche, tan distintas entre sí... ¿qué? ¿por qué pones esa cara? —se detiene al verlo con una mueca desdeñosa.

—¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? Para ti es la _reina Asuna._

—Oh, tiene razón alteza lo siento —ríe entre dientes.

—No lo olvides.

La risa del rubio se alarga unos segundos hasta que muere, se ha puesto serio de pronto —¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Aún la tienes confinada dentro del harem?

—No puedo simplemente deshacerme de ella... —la voz del rey finaliza en un susurro doliente.

Eugeo respeta su silencio —¿Has ido a verla?

—No desde que la desterré del palacio. Seré todo lo irracional que tú quieras, pero me debo a Asuna ahora, el pueblo la adora y ansía verla feliz.

—Eso es nuevo, un rey que se preocupa por lo que la plebe desea, lo cual casualmente es la felicidad de su reina.

Kazuto asiente distraído —Por ese motivo he puesto a trabajar a mi mejor subordinado para averiguar todo sobre ella.

Eugeo alza las cejas —¿Qué no era más sencillo _ordenarle_ que te dirija la palabra y preguntarle cuáles son sus gustos?

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—También yo. Eres el rey y según tenía entendido eso te daba facultad para actuar libremente.

Kazuto ignora la ironía —Quiero que hagas venir a las bailarinas de palacio, necesito entrevistarme con una en específico, pero no quiero levantar sospechas.

—¿Levantar sospechas? Que no te acabo de decir que tus órdenes son un mandato divino.

—¿Lo harás?

—¿Así sin razón aparente? ¿Y si ella lo considera una afrenta?

—Solo di que necesito el entrenamiento qué solo mis bailarinas saben darme.

•

•

•

La orden le ha parecido extraña, pero obedece todo sin rechistar. Es como un silencioso acuerdo, desde aquella situación bochornosa en sus aposentos, no han vuelto a compartir un momento íntimo. Intuye que mientras siga cumpliendo sus pedidos él se mantendrá alejado de ella en lo que a deberes conyugales se refiere. Lo que le transmite cierta calma.

Aunque a veces, las que más, lo descubre observándola con una intensidad tal que la hace estremecer y recordar eso qué quiere olvidar. Pero no contó con que sepultar en su mente unos cuantos besos y caricias robadas fuera tan difícil.

Cómo ahora que camina a su lado con gracia. Luce tan hermosa, tan elegante, las siervas se han esmerado enormemente en su aspecto; lleva un vestido de seda en tonos esmeralda y azules, y el cabello suelto, con la diadema real como único adorno; develando cuán importante es la festividad que se realiza en la sala del trono que está abarrotada de gente. El rey Kazuto no le quita la vista de encima mientras atraviesan la estancia, sus emblemáticos ojos grises la subyugan, en tanto le tiende la mano y ella la toma antes de pensarlo.

Todos se inclinan ante su paso también, y eso la abruma en demasía. Sin embargo, cuando ve la silueta de su mejor amiga, envuelta en velos con la pose humillada ante ella, siente deseos de soltarse del brazo del soberano y correr hacia la joven para preguntarle por sus hermanas. Pero no puede hacerlo, hoy existe una brecha de estatus gigante entre ambas; Rika es una bailarina; dedicada al placer sensual del monarca, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras que está allí de rodillas otorgándole respeto, y ella... ella es la reina. Debe recordar ese detalle a la fuerza.

Lleva seis semanas prisionera dentro de esa jaula de oro y el recuerdo de su familia es lo único que la mantiene en pie día a día.

El rey ha observado el cambio en su expresión y está satisfecho. Pero guarda todo gesto dentro suyo y se apresura en llegar a su trono. Cómo costumbre oficial su esposa debe permanecer de pie detrás suyo, pero esta vez ha pedido a Agil que colocara un asiento para que su reina pudiera apreciar el espectáculo.

Ni bien ella se deja caer con gracia sobre el mueble, alza la vista y ve que está en la mira de todos los nobles del reino, siente que la respiración se le acorta... Están juzgándola para ver si da a la talla ¿será capaz de acostumbrarse a tanta exposición alguna vez?

Despierta cuando siente como el monarca da un ligero golpe con sus palmas. El silencio se hace tan profundo mientras mira hacia el frente; el corazón le rebota contra las costillas cuando ve la hilera de las bailarinas ubicándose frente a ella para empezar a bailar, todas con sus velos y panderos en alto. Entonces se mueven en sincronía y Asuna las sigue fascinada y avergonzada porque recuerda que así empezó su odisea dentro de ese palacio.

De cierta forma comprende por qué su marido no quita la atención de ellas, juntas bailando conforman un cuadro fabuloso, atrayente, que obliga a seguirlas con la mirada mientras recorren con sensualidad todo el salón.

Tan concentrada estaba contemplándolas que no reacciona sino hasta que advierte la lluvia de aplausos que todos los presentes les dedican a las artistas, ella se les une, y entonces siente una mano ajena en su cabello, acariciándole. Se gira a su derecha y se encuentra de bruces con los ojos grises de su rey; ojos que parecen relampaguear con alguna emoción oscura que le crespa los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿Bailarías para mí si te lo pidiera?

Sus labios están tan cerca que incluso lee su gesto antes de oírlo claramente. Su voz es apenas una caricia que solo ella oye, amparados por el sonido de los vítores. Lleva una orden implícita... su mano sigue anclada a su cabello y eso a Asuna la hace estremecer.

Empero no aguarda su respuesta, la suelta tan rápido como la tomó y ordena claramente.

—¡Quiero a una de ellas en mis aposentos esta noche!

La reina queda clavada en su sitio como si una flecha de Alice le hubiera dado de lleno. Su rostro va perdiendo color mientras intenta comprender lo que ocurre.

—Mi señor —una mujer de aspecto voluptuoso se inclina ante él con la tenacidad propia de un mercader. Es la misma que guió al séquito de bailarinas la primera vez que se presentó dentro del palacio —Dígame cuál le ha gustado para que yo me ocupe de ese asunto.

Y Asuna no da crédito a lo que oye, mira a su marido quien evade el contacto visual con ella, y escucha como si fuera una pesadilla su voz terminante que retumba en todo el ámbito.

—La castaña, la de pecas. La quiero.

Por un instante los ojos horrorizados de Rika se cruzan con los ambarinos de la reina, pero instantáneamente se inclina pese al tremor que sacude sus hombros.

•

•

•

El cepillo se desliza por su cabello una y otra vez, trata de mantenerse tranquila pese a que siente los latidos de su corazón impactando en sus oídos. Las doncellas retocan el _kohol_ de sus ojos, colocan el nuevo perfume de jazmines en su cuello, y aplican el bálsamo de color en sus labios. Prenden collares, pulseras, y revisan que su vestido luzca impecable.

Toda esa ceremonia de preparación es parte de un rito sagrado que se repite día tras día antes de acudir ante el rey. Y aunque al principio renegaba de ello, las doncellas lo hacen con tanta dedicación y esmero que ya no tiene corazón para desairarlas por lo que se deja hacer, es parte de su trabajo, así como Asuna debe aceptar el suyo. Lucir lo más hermosa posible para su marido, pese a que este no ha vuelto a tocarla.

A pesar de que el clima es agradable, siente su cabello pesado, seguramente a causa de los cosméticos que usa para mantenerlo suave. La consienten demasiado y Asuna sabe que toda esa dedicación es real, no tiene nada de fingida.

—¿Puedo recogerlo? Creo que no deseo llevarlo suelto esta noche —alude a su pesada cabellera que cae como lluvia por su espalda.

Las tres doncellas que la atienden se miran entre sí antes que una de ellas, de cabello gris, y la pelirroja reconoce que la vio al servicio de la anterior soberana, le hace una ligera caravana antes de responder.

—Señora son órdenes de que su cabello permanezca así, al natural.

—¿Ordenes? ¿De quién?

Las siervas parecen sorprendidas de que cuestione de esa forma —A nuestro señor el rey le gusta muchísimo como luce su cabello, y le ha encargado a la señora Alice que veláramos por él y por todo el ajuar que la reina necesita para mostrarse ante él.

 _¿Le gusta mi cabello suelto?_

La pregunta nubla todo pensamiento. Puesto a pensar ha llevado el cabello así luego de _aquella_ vez. Y no es que le moleste, cuando estaba en el campo no podía llevarlo suelto porque le estorbaba para sus tareas diarias, así que se había acostumbrado a mantenerlo oculto bajo los gruesos velos. Pero aquí, salvo cuando bailó ante él, no ha vuelto a cubrirlo.

¿Qué clase de orden extraña es esa que su reina no puede peinarse el cabello como quiera?

Agradece a las doncellas y espera a que se retiren de sus aposentos. La ansiedad latente en sus sienes no ha sido opacada por la vanidad. Está profundamente preocupada por Rika, pero hay más; una desazón extraña y dolorosa que le consume el pecho.

Por algún motivo pensó que él no volvería a buscar otras mujeres si la tenía a ella... de nombre.

 _"Vendrás a mí espontáneamente sin que yo te lo pida..."_

Las palabras del rey dan vueltas por su cabeza mareándola. Él la está respetando, ¿pero a costa de qué? sacrificar a su amiga por no querer cumplir con sus deberes de esposa...

—Señora, vengo a acompañarla, la están esperando para cenar.

—Sí, Alice perdona.

Sigue a la rubia escolta que viste de azul. Y mientras camina por los pasillos que como siempre huelen a mirra, se hace a la idea de que debe afrontar su destino, el que fuera aunque no le guste.

•

•

•  
—¡Señora espere, no puede correr así!

Ignora los gritos de Alice, mientras toma rumbo por la parte sur del palacio. Una zona que apenas conoce pero que sabe a quién pertenece.

Tras sentarse en la mesa descubre que es la única comensal, y al cuestionar por la ausencia de su marido recibe miradas de pena y la respuesta escueta de: _El señor está indispuesto y dijo que no cenaría nada esta noche._

Asuna no es tonta, mira a su escolta pero recibe una expresión inescrutable, dura. Ella no va a decirle la verdad que sospecha. Por supuesto primero debe proteger a su amigo y rey.

No puede comer, no cuando su amiga está entregándose a sí misma y ella es la causante, y puede evitarlo de alguna forma.

Así que sin pensarlo se levanta tajantemente de la mesa, dejando a los sirvientes sorprendidos, y se encamina hacia esa zona del palacio que apenas conoce con Alice pisándole los talones.

—¡Reina Asuna espere!

Pero ignora los gritos de advertencia. No va a detenerse y aunque está a rebosar de adrenalina y otra sensación que no sabe identificar, no sabe bien que va a hacer una vez llegue a destino.

Una fila de guardias encabezada por el general Agil, detiene su marcha de manera inesperada.

—¿Señora? —los hombres se inclinan con fascinación al verla. Se deben a ella y lo hacen con profundo orgullo —Usted no debería estar aquí.

Ha llegado a los aposentos del rey, su pecho sube y baja por el esfuerzo de la carrera, su cabello debe lucir revuelto al igual que sus ropas.

—¿El rey está ahí dentro?

La respuesta la obtiene por sí sola cuando las puertas se abren frente a ella, y su amiga Rika sale con expresión devastada componiendo el velo en su cabello. Cuando ve a la soberana allí frente a ella, baja la cabeza y aprieta el paso sin mencionar palabra.

—¿Asuna?

Vuelve la mirada a quien la nombra con acento terminante. El rey está apoyado en el dintel, de brazos cruzados y tiene una mueca oscura e irritante pintada en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven pelirroja se encoge, ahora recuerda porque Alice trataba de frenarla. No puede presentarse ante la presencia del rey si este no la ha llamado primero, peor aún si se trata de un lugar tan íntimo, como sus aposentos. Desobedecer de esa forma sus designios acarrearía un castigo sobre ella*.

—Señor traté de advertirle —la rubia llega y se coloca a su lado con aire protector.

Ambos intercambian miradas por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente el joven reitera —¿Qué haces aquí Asuna?

 _He llegado tarde... ¡He llegado tarde! He_ _tracionado_ _a Rika y a Ryo..._

El rictus en la cara de Rika era tan obvia, tan deprimente...

—Asuna.

—Kazuto —por primera vez lo llama por su nombre, y no se da cuenta o tal vez sí, del brillo que ilumina su mirar de plata, levanta la cabeza para observarlo y luego vuelve a bajarla consciente ya de su arrojo —¿Puedo hablar con mi señor un momento...?

Esta desafiando sus leyes a ciencia cierta, corre el riesgo de sufrir un escarmiento por su atrevimiento. Pero para su sorpresa este extiende la mano hacia ella. Y Asuna la toma antes de darse cuenta, también se inclina en agradecimiento.

—Ven.

Y así con las manos juntas, la reina entra por primera vez a la recámara de su rey.

•

•

•

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse tras su espalda y sus manos tiemblan. Tratando de apaciguarse pasea la vista por el lugar; no se parece a sus aposentos en absoluto. La estancia es mucho más grande, bien iluminada, y con otra clase de muebles.

Entonces sus ojos se detienen en el lecho parcialmente revuelto y su corazón se encoge.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? —la voz de Kazuto la hace saltar en su sitio. Suena molesto. Su osadía no le ha parecido graciosa en absoluto.

Cuando el joven rey vuelve con las copas a rebosar se encuentra con un panorama que en otra oportunidad le hubiera sacado carcajadas, porque ver a esa mujer con voluntad de hierro arrodillada a sus pies era algo que no hubiera soñado sin antes dar una larga batalla. Pero él ahora se encuentra demasiado conmovido y turbado, por lo que se adelanta dejando las copas en algún mueble y sujetándola de los hombros la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

—Asuna ¿qué haces? —la siente temblar, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado la cubre con sus brazos. El aroma de su cabello lo marea por lo que intenta concentrarse.

—Lo haré. Lo haré. Lo haré... —repite como un mantra —Cumpliré mis deberes maritales...

Sí es lo que él deseaba desde un principio, pero luego de lo que se ha enterado de labios de la bailarina, ya no siente el sabor de la victoria. Se ha valido de una artimaña para tenerla a su merced, pero también es consciente que rechazarla ahora crearía una brecha entre ambos que sería imposible de salvar en el futuro.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunta en un susurro. Ella asiente una y otra vez no dejándole lugar a dudas.

Kazuto sonríe amargamente, acerca a la joven a su pecho y la abraza. Advierte como ella salta ante su contacto, y aunque tensa se deja hacer.

—Quizás primero debes aprender a acostumbrarte a mí —le confía con suavidad y acaricia su cabello —Y podrías empezar llamándome con propiedad, por mi nombre.

Asuna asiente, tiene mucho miedo, pero está convencida de la decisión que ha tomado. Entregarse a él para cortar las alas que aún espera la ayuden a salir de allí. Sabe qué una vez que eso ocurra, sus ideas de libertad y de comenzar una nueva vida en caso de lograrlo, serán nulas.

Empero, el calor que él desprende es agradable y le habla con suavidad, es una nueva faceta, no es el monarca frío y cruel que le gritaba sus órdenes los primeros días.

—Kazuto, señ-...

El resto de sus palabras muere en su garganta cuando los labios diestros del joven se encuentran con los suyos en un gesto suave. Sí, porque este beso no se parece en nada a los que guarda celosamente en su memoria. Esos tenían un matiz de rudeza y tosquedad, cierta rabia y desdén... quizás porque el rey estaba enojado por lo que había hecho con sus órdenes.

Y ahora también debería estar furioso por desafiarlo de aquel modo, pero su trato es ligero y gentil. Sus manos se demoran en su cabello, al parecer es cierto ese detalle de que le gusta mucho.

—¿Estás muy segura? —la sujeta de las mejillas y la intensidad de sus ojos de acero la deslumbran.

—S-sí.

Kazuto no dice más, con una mano la sujeta de la cintura mientras la restante se ubica bajo sus piernas y de un gesto la levanta en vilo. Vuelve a besarla con suavidad, y entre brumas descubre que se dirigen a su lecho.

Asuna se hunde entre las sábanas y siente el peso de su marido encima de ella, ahora sí ya no tiene escapatoria, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la marea que la anega de algún modo y la conduce a donde ella quiere.

•

•

•

Despierta algo aturdida al no entender dónde está. No reconoce el lugar ni la cama donde se encuentra.

Se mira a sí misma y reprime un suspiro de inquietud. No está desnuda pero tampoco está vestida. Lleva puesto la túnica ligera que a veces usa bajo los vestidos.

Ya recuerda; el baile, su tajante decisión, entregarse a él...

A pesar de ello, el rey Kazuto no la ha tocado, al menos no de la forma en que esperaba. La besó por todas partes y la desvistió con premura para arroparla en su lecho, pero nada más. Y tal vez fue por el cansancio del día, o porque aquella decisión drenó su fuerza, pero lo cierto fue que luego de varios minutos se quedó profundamente dormida. Tanto que no lo advirtió en toda la noche, ni cuando él salió de la cama.

Un ligero golpeteo la obliga a cubrirse. Una mujer entra y se inclina ante ella.

—Oh señora ya se ha despertado, en un momento tendremos el baño listo para usted —la doncella habla animadamente, como si no le importara el hecho de que ha dormido en la habitación del rey. Camina por la habitación y sin omitir palabras recoge su vestido del suelo y se lo lleva.

Asuna siente que sus mejillas arden de pena. Finalmente, cuando toma la decisión de salir de la comodidad del lecho, una procesión de doncellas y siervas entra cargando una bañera de madera, la cual llenan en un santiamén.

—Cuando se sienta lista señora —le indica la tina —Traeré su muda para hoy.

Asuna espera que todos salgan de la alcoba antes de sumergirse en las tibias aguas que huelen a jazmines, su esencia favorita. Y mientras talla su piel y se lava el cabello se pregunta tristemente, que habría hecho mal para que Kazuto no tomara lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

•

•

•

Esta vez se ha salido con la suya y ella misma se ha recogido el cabello. Lleva un vestido blanco, uno muy hermoso y delicado que nunca había visto. Debe ser nuevo. Tiene tantos vestidos que luego decide hablar con Alice al respecto, ya no necesita más. Con su ajuar actual es más que suficiente.

—Buenos días señora —la nombrada ha salido de algún lugar y se le une, caminando a la par.

—Alice, luego debo hablar contigo —se toca el suave género que porta —¿De dónde ha salido esto? Ya no necesito más vestidos, tengo tantos que ya no sé qué hacer con ellos.

—Pero ese es un obsequio, alteza —responde la rubia sonriendo de lado.

—¿Obsequio? —repite y la observa sin entender, pero la sonrisa cargada de intención que recibe a modo de respuesta la llena de un rubor que la obliga a bajar la mirada.

—Sin embargo, no será el último que reciba hoy.

—¿Eh?

Está entrando a la sala donde usualmente transcurren las comidas, primero ve el rostro del rey Kazuto que se ilumina apenas la ve entrar y entonces...

—¡Asuna! ¡Asuna...!

La joven se queda a medio camino, y se cubre la boca evitando llorar, cuando una pequeña figura de largo cabello negro se lanza a sus piernas y la abraza.

—¡Hermana te ves hermosa!

—Yui... — llora ya sin evitarlo — Yui...

•

•

 _Continuará._

 _Nota:_

 _Perdón por las faltas de ortografía! No he tenido el tiempo suficiente de revisarlo como se debe y confío que no esté tan mal ! Si es así perdonen xD_

 _Bueno, un capítulo largo! sí es que quiero acabar este fic antes de que termine el año y volcarme en "De espadas & Promesas" que también hace un año lo tengo abandonado. Para este capítulo he querido mostrar algunas costumbres que creo no me han salido del todo bien. El papel de la mujer en ese tiempo era mínimo como verán, una reina no se metía en los asuntos de estado, ni en los mandatos de un rey. Lo que el rey ordenaba era casi un mandamiento divino, por eso hay tanto respeto en torno al soberano, y tanto odio en cuanto a la anterior reina Sachi. La actitud independiente de Asuna choca tanto por ese motivo._

 _Ella si bien lo desobedece adrede se ha ganado el corazón de todos los habitantes del castillo y del pueblo, y la adoran, Kazuto también aunque aún no lo sabe._

 _¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo cuando se presentó a la habitación del rey? En tiempos remotos (?) ir a la presencia del soberano sin haber sido llamado equivalía a la muerte, pero como se ve aquí Kazuto le perdonó la vida porque le agradó mucho que su plan diera resultado. Por supuesto los aposentos reales era un lugar al que la reina podía entrar solo si el monarca así lo pedía. Asuna fue demasiado arrojada mostrándose ante él sin invitación previa xD_

 _* mi idea era hacer algo similar a este fragmento bíblico, pero la historia de Ester es tan bella que no sabía como ponerla TT^TT :_

 ** _Al tercer día, Ester se puso sus vestiduras reales y fue a pararse en el patio interior del palacio, frente a la sala del rey. El rey estaba sentado allí en su trono real, frente a la puerta de entrada. Cuando vio a la reina Ester de pie en el patio, se mostró complacido con ella y le extendió el cetro de oro que tenía en la mano. Entonces Ester se acercó y tocó la punta del cetro._**

 ** _El rey le preguntó:_** **_—¿Qué te pasa, reina Ester? ¿Cuál es tu petición? ¡Aun cuando fuera la mitad del reino, te lo concedería!_**

 _Imaginen a Kazuto diciendo algo así! Me muero de amorrrrrr... okno xD_

 _Gracias por leer!_  
 _Selector18_ _todo tuyo! Love_ _you_ _amiga!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
